


Apple Tree

by Loginisalreadytaken



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Changelings, Friendship, Humor, Inspired by Shadowhunters, Inspired by World of Darkness, Multi, Some angst, Vampires, Warlocks & Witches, Werewolves, very bad vampire puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loginisalreadytaken/pseuds/Loginisalreadytaken
Summary: Adam didn't think much of life. Which was fair, because he was dead. Comes in Lucy, who seemed quite good at messing up his un-life. That's only the beginning of his problems.(This work is inspired by the Shadowhunter TV show and the role-playing game World of Darkness. There are many similarities and a lot of humor! Hope you will like it!)





	1. Chapter 1

 

  **A glimpse of pure hapiness**

Adam didn't think much of life. Which was fair because he was dead. Well, un-dead would be more accurate for he was a vampire. It’s certain that it is not really funny now that your only food is blood, that you can't walk in the sun and that anything holy will burn you.

At least he had time for himself. When he was alive he was always helping others. His parents, brother, his friends and strangers. It was in him, reaching for others. Now that all that was dear to him had died he didn't care anymore.

 

He had eternity to sit, read and drink his blood which was actually in a very delicate tea cup. Drinking directly was messy and they often squirmed a bit too much for his taste. He was gently dipping his lips and fangs in the porcelain and drinking while reading a book. The clan of vampires with whom he 'lived' found him really unsociable because he didn't take part in the politics of the underworld. Well, he had never bothered since 1945 so why now? Human literature and historical events were more entertaining, they had something to fight for. In his world, everyone hated each other, everyone wanted to be the king of ruins and ashes.

 

No. Adam didn't think much of life. He had never wanted this un-living situation but he was stuck and had pushed away the idea of letting himself burn under the sun. Why risk going to hell when you know you're bloody damned in every way possible?

Anyway, it was past midnight and he was keen on the idea of finishing this book before sunrise. The library of the clan was so big he could spend a few centuries in there he wouldn't mind.

 

A giggle made his head snap up. A childish smile responded to him.

 

"It's rare to see someone so disinterested in the world." the voice belonged to a young girl. Adam looked her up and down. She looked to be around 18, maybe less. She had dark curly hair that bounced around her face. Her skin was of a light chocolate shade. Her smile let him have a glimpse her fangs, but she was not mocking him.

 

She sat on the ground in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes, still smiling. Adam stayed silent and went back to reading his book. He didn't want to talk. The silence went on for an hour before he put his book on his lap annoyed.

 

"Do you need something?" he asked to the girl who hadn't moved since.

 

"Not really. I thought I knew everyone in the clan but you, apparently, slipped through. So I came to meet you. I'm Lucy!" she said holding out her hand to him. He didn't take it and went back to reading his book but did respond:

 

"Good. I'm Adam. Now leave me.

 

"To rest in peace, I will."

 

Adam raised an eyebrow and looked at the silhouette leaving the room while laughing at her own joke. He went back to his book without thinking much more about the intrusion. There were a few young vampires, all new and fresh, that happily made stupid jokes and bothered their elders. Sadly, after a while they would realize that being forsaken isn't a great state and would end up like all the others. Depressed, silent and bored. It was quite incredible they hadn't committed mass suicide by now.

 

The vampire who was actually reading a book was new to the clan but he hadn't been through the excited state of " _I'm a vampire? Yay that's so classy!"_. His unsociable and gloomy state was already at a high level that he had worried the other vampires when he arrived. More than one went up to him to ask if he wanted to have a talk about his un-dead state and feelings. He politely pushed the them away. His idea of death was peace. So he would try to find peace in the smallest hobby he could find.

 

After a few hours the sun started to rise. He took his book and went off in the corridors of the house. The clan had found an old villa that had a basement with tons of rooms which was the perfect place to sleep during daytime. The basement was often used for their source of nutrition and one room was big enough for four caskets. As he walked in one of the rooms he waved slightly to another vampire who was putting his pajamas on. Yes, vampires do get into pajamas, they're still attached to little human routines even if they are useless.

 

When he finished changing as well the young vampire opened his 'bed', and jumped easily in. Days were for the living. He felt the urge to sleep running through his limbs. It was funny how the idea of the sun made him want to sleep. Dreamless slumber awaited him and he gladly closed his eyes. He had already forgotten his encounter in the library.

 

)°(        )°(       )°(

 

He didn't think he would see the vampire named Lucy again. Certainly not like that.

 

It had been a while and he had to join the clan to go looking out for blood. He was coming out of the basement where they stacked the blood when he saw her near a window. She had a glass in hand and she was slightly moving her wrist, letting the liquid gently move. Adam was going to go on and leave the room when she flicked the glass and the water splashed her other hand. The smell of burning flesh startled him and he rushed to her. Vampires were quick so the skin just started to sizzle when he grabbed her hand.

 

"Are you mad?! It was holy water?" he snapped the cup away and pulled her into a seat.

 

Lucy looked at him rather surprised by his action. He told her to stay put while he fetched some blood to put on her wound. Blood healed everything for them. Blood was their power and life. The worse they were wounded, the more they gained in strength and rage. So she didn't budge when the crimson drops dripped on her hand which stopped steaming.

 

"Well, you are not as blank as they said."

 

The vampire was taken aback by her remark. Really? She had done that just to make him react? He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

 

"You did that just to see my reaction?

 

"Oh no! I didn't even notice you!" The un-living man must have looked puzzled. Vampires had excellent hearing. If they weren't trying to be discreet they would hear each other’s footsteps but that was about it. She must have heard him walking by.

 

"Then why?" he whispered looking at the cup which was nearby. The little vampire whispered back very seriously.

 

"I never thought why. I just did it."

 

At that point he decided that she was mad, dumb and weird. He left her there shaking his head.

Later on, while he was drinking his nightly cup of blood, he asked who Lucy was. He choked on his dinner when he learned that she was one of the oldest vampires of this clan and the most respected by the leader.

 

"Do we all end up like her when immortality is too heavy for us?" asked Adam with a worried voice. The shrug of his neighbor didn't reassure him.

 

)°(        )°(       )°(

 

When they met again, she was dancing barefoot under the moon. If most people would have thought that it was poetic, Adam thought that it was rather dumb. It was a night when there should have been shooting stars and all the vampires in the city were going on different roofs to admire them. It was one thing all the forsaken, without distinction, really loved: stargazing. The clan split into a few groups so that they were not too visible by the normal citizens. Adam went off on his own, he was pleased to spend the time without the futile rambling from the others. Our asocial vampire thought he had managed to find a roof on his own but when he saw her he nearly banged his head against the tiles. All he wanted was to be alone and someone was up there, God or Satan, had decided to bother him with the girl.

He really didn't need a masochistic, mad, vampire tonight.

 

"Why are you here?" he growled not bothering to be discreet.

 

"Not why. How. But I will answer you." she turned and her amber eyes started shining like cats eye. "I saw you coming here. You always come here"

 

The vampire let a sigh escape from his lips. Lucy twirled, no song was to be heard except the humming that she was making. Adam wasn't happy about the idea of being here with her. Really not. He would have rather stayed with Leo, their clan leader, who was even less friendly than Adam (when their leader would meet a crowd the crowd would step out of the way by instinct)

 

"I never come here. I don't know this place.

 

"That's a lie because now you do."

 

He stayed silent before groaning and joining her. If he didn't talk perhaps she wouldn't engage conversation. He sat on the edge and looked up to the sky. After a few minutes the woman joined him and lifted her head.

 

"You know. The sun is a star as well." Adam stayed silent. "So why aren't these stars burning us?

 

"They're too far away?"

 

The smile on her lips made him curse himself. Why did he respond? The best way with her was not to speak. She gently shook her head.

 

"I think these stars don't belong to God. That's why they don't mind."

 

This time he turned to look at her. His dull blue eyes gazed into the amber golden ones. Vampires don't say the name God because of the bitter taste that comes after. Forsaken and abandoned that's all they were. Talking about Him is like calling out to someone who turned his back on you even though you can't do anything about it. Maybe she was one of these foolish folks that still pray at sunset or sunrise hoping that they will be forgiven one day.

 

Then again...

 

"What doesn't belong to God?

 

"Anything he didn't curse with his blessing." with her finger she tilted his chin towards the sky. "Now look up. You will miss the shooting stars."

 

So he did. As the night went on no other words were spoken. He ended up thinking that this situation wasn't so bad after all. When they went home before sunrise Lucy started to babble about rubbish and he changed his mind.

 

)°(       )°(       )°(

 

The first time he smiled at her wasn't the last.

 

Sunrise was just starting when she barged in. It had been three days since anyone had heard of her, and Adam worried a bit. Knowing that she was a little, just a little, bit unstable he started to worry that she had thrown herself out in the sun. He started to be bored again. He didn't open much to others and he wouldn't have minded a foolish little vampire to distract his thoughts from the never ending nights. He was starting to doze off in his 'bed' when he heard her barefeet toes against the wooden planks of their home. The noise made him rect. He got up and went to see if it was really the little curly headed girl. It could have been anyone but he had nothing to lose.

Lucy stopped when they met each other in the corridors. She was covered in earth and dirt. Her skin had gained a new shade of brown from her hands to her elbows.

 

Adam had woken up without taking care of his blond hair which was sticking up in every possible direction. He was still a bit sleepy and was busy studying the apparition before him. He looked quite surprised at this sight and opened his mouth once or twice before actually asking:

 

"Is that a ladybird in your hair?

 

"Ladybird. It's a weird name don't you think? It doesn't look like a bird! And believe me, I've been watching."

 

The facepalm he did was a loud one. His question, he had to admit wasn't a good one. He could have asked where she had been but under the surprise of seeing her his mind didn't register the right sentence. Anyway her answer was as senseless as his so he quickly changed the subject.

 

"You were gone for days! Have you even eaten?

 

"I did.

 

"Oh by the heavens! Don't tell me you feasted" Feasting meant jumping on humans without thinking and making a mess. Killing, leaving corpses and witnesses. The perfect act to get caught and killed.

In the underworld, even if you were more powerful than most creatures walking upon this earth, there were laws.

 

"Don't worry. It was a guy who was deeply lost in the forest. Plus, it was at night, the other mammals probably gobbled up his corpse before dawn." she went up to him. "But that's not important. Look."

 

She delicately opened her bag and took out flowers. Not just simple flowers no. It was a crown, made of thorns and roses. She gently handed it to him. Surprised by the turn the situation was taking, he took the jewelry made of plants and raised an eyebrow to the vampire.

 

"I made more of those. But I didn't need that many so I left them for the Faeries.

 

"The Faeries?

 

"My, my... I forgot you didn't take an interest in the Underworld. I'll explain later don't worry." she pointed to the crown. "I kept this one to show the others. What do you think? Is it nice?"

 

Her smile was so wide. The taller vampire looked again at her features covered in dirt and her shining eyes. His eyes went to the flowers then to her face, she seemed so hopeful that he would like it. His lips twitched up and he put the flowers on the head of the small forsaken.

 

"I must say it's cute. But don't go out for three days without telling us. We will get worried if you do.

 

"Okay! Next time I will warn you." she said patting his shoulder. She then went off to show her new headdress while Adam shook his head.

 

When the flowers withered she had to take it off. The leader had a little smile when he saw the thorns which were still in her hair and said that she looked like Christ. That encouraged her to go fetch a glass of blood and go around their home and saying to each clan member "Here, this is my blood".

When she went to Adam, she was as surprised as everyone when he actually took the glass and had a gulp of it.

After that, all the vampires came to the conclusion that they were friends, because who would go along with this mental case? So Adam, the calm bored and very British type Adam, ended up without realizing it, by the side of the troublemaker. There was really someone up there that was making fun of him. He didn't mind deep inside, it was keeping him from boredom.

 

)°(       )°(      )°(

 

As it was easy to guess, 'being friends' with Lucy wasn't the best thing when you wanted to live a peaceful after-life. First because she talked nonsense 3/4 of the time. Also, she was creepy. It turned out she sometimes decided to burn her skin with holy water or wait for sunrise and put a finger or two in the light. She didn't seem to suffer, it was more like a sordid interest. Adam wasn't always there but when he was he would stop her and scold her like a child. Which was rather unsettling because he was one of the youngest vampires and he should have been the one making stupid decisions.

Once a vampire of the clan told her that she was mad. She laughed at that and threw the water in her cup at him.

 

"Looks like you're right!"

 

It wasn't an evil laugh that escaped her lips when the other damned screamed in pain. It was as if she had played a silly joke, innocent, with no harm intended.

Adam never understood why he stood up for her against the wrath of the clan. Then again he was still trying to figure out why he hung out so much with her.

 

Lucy was calm sometimes. Especially when Adam wanted to read. She would put music on and gaze at the machine with fascination while he turned the pages of his book. Sometimes she would go on her tip toes and dance like a ballerina with or without music. In a way, Adam started to get used to her changing moods. He would look at her over his tea cup while he drank, sometimes she would turn to meet his eye and smile.

 

A smile that held all the happiness in the world.

 

That was it. She was happy. Not bored, not trying to win over anyone because she didn't mind being what she was. She was a vampire that loved afterlife through her madness. She would lurk in a garden all day, waiting for the shadows to let her pick a few flowers before coming home at night with a bouquet. Adam would see the burns on her fingers and sigh. But the smell of flowers was too nice to scold her.

When she danced at night under the moon, he usually kept an eye out for enemies. She was always in a vulnerable state and if she was attacked he decided to be here to help. It was just an excuse to be able to forget the gloomy atmosphere in their house. Yes, they could say that they were friends to some extent.

 

Adam wouldn't have guessed that looking after Lucy would have made him end up in the office of their Leader. Well, he should have guessed because of all the reckless and dangerous things she was doing. That plus the fact then they were often together made him less approachable for the other clan members. Once Adam was wondering around holding a mug with his daily blood, a forsaken jumped out of his way, scared that he would throw holy water at him like dear Lucy. No need to say that the blue eyed vampire, who had always been respectful and polite even on his worst days, was more than vexed.

 

So when a vampire said that the Leader was waiting for him in his office he was really worried. He would have broken into a sweat, if it was possible. Slowly he went up to meet the chief with apprehension. He tried to remember the last problem that had come up with Lucy, he had no doubt it was because of her he was in this situation. He quickly realized there were too many problems to talk about and gave up. He arrived at the door, took a deep breath and knocked. A "Come in" was heard and Adam opened the door.

 

Their leader went by the name of Leo. Tall with a strong built, he had dark hair and green piercing eyes, he was the fantasy of all the women and the idol of the men. Sadly his handsome features contrasted with his constant unimpressed, cold, expressions. That was an exaggeration because all vampire had feelings in their little (literally dead, un-beating) heart and he did crack a smile from time to time. Sadly he mainly limited himself to being sharp and to making sure no one went beyond the limits set by the vampire society. Anyway his smiles were too intimidating to be appreciated.

 

Lucy got up from the desk when he entered. He didn't expect to see her but it confirmed the fact that she was the reason he was here. She waved her hand at him and then turned to their rightful lord.

 

"Well then. I leave you two in peace. Don't worry Adam." she then said "He doesn't bite."

 

There was a silence then she started giggling. "Who am I kidding? He's the worst." Only then she left, skipping like a child while humming a song.

 

The door closed and the young vampire resisted the urge to make a sign of the cross out of panic. First because it was ridiculous and offensive in their society, secondly because it was Lucy who had been rude. Then again, he couldn't be anything else than worried when the stern look of his leader met his. He didn't seem to mind the attitude of the woman who had just left, but then you never knew what he was thinking.

 

"Adam. You've been with us for how long now? 30? 40 years?

 

"Exactly 45 years Sir." he had been a vampire for a longer amount of time but that was his business. When a vampire arrived in a clan, as long as there wasn't a hostile army behind him, the undead showed perfect hospitality. That was certain, with their own kind at least. Giving hospitality for a human was possible as well but with a few bites involved. Not that they remembered any of it. So in the end, vampires were really good at hosting.

 

"So long already, and the only vampire that stands by your side is this little apocalypse. You have never bothered talking to the others and when they did try to talk to you, you pushed them off." he crossed his hands on his desk. "This must stop. I understand that you're still troubled by your condition but you must open up more." his lips twitched and his fangs pointed out of his mouth. "Being only friends with Lucy, only, is bad for your sanity.

 

"You sound like you know what you're talking about. Happy memories?" Adam asked with a smirk. He regretted it immediately.

 

The leader lifted an eyebrow and clicked his tongue. For a moment the young vampire had to resist making the sign of the cross again. He really hoped he had not been disrespectful or too familiar with the one who was in charge of their survival in the world of the living. The lord of vampires got up and started to walk over him, his footsteps soundless. The blond man could only stay still as the other arrived in front of him. He let himself be eyed up and down but didn't dare to stare back.

 

"Look at me Adam. I'm here to guide the vampires in this clan. Lucy may be the friend you need, I'm not questioning your taste in friendship, but I am the guide you'll need in the Underworld." Blue eyes met green ones. "For the next time we meet, you're are going to read all the books on the Underworld that we possess. Also, for the next meeting you'll come with me and Lucy."

 

He turned back to his chair and poured himself a glass of blood. He turned and handed it to Adam with a question in his eye. As the younger one shook his head politely, he brought the wine glass to his lips.

 

“I'm not going to keep you any longer but I've got one more last thing: Lucy is a never ending catastrophe. She can defend herself but you're too young to know how to survive in the hostile society we're stuck in. If ever you're in trouble or threatened because of her attitude do not hesitate to come to me.”

 

When he had finished he dismissed Adam with a gracious flick of his hand and went back to the paperwork on his desk. Adam bowed and left without commenting but felt quite worried. It was clearly a warning not to hang out with Lucy but he couldn't shake off the feeling that he wouldn't stop following her. The girl was far more entertaining than most moping vampires of the clan. Well, he was exaggerating because there were a few sociable vampires, including the Leader. But there was a reason Adam hadn't talked to the others when he arrived.

 

He bit his lips nervously as he closed the door of the office, hesitating between going back in to ask about Lucy's backstory and just leaving to attend to other matters. He sighed and decided to wander a bit in the corridors, reflecting on what had been said. Getting to know about this new world he had been ignoring for half a century was a good idea but the fact that he would have to go to meetings alongside his chief and Lucy was troubling him. He never saw other underfolks. Never had to interact with them. Why would he?

 

"Getting friendly with Leo? He is nice but he does look like a grumpy Greek statue don't you think?"

 

Adam jumped at the unexpected arrival of Lucy. He hissed at her.

 

"Don't sneak up on me. Must I expect a stake in the back from you?

 

"You will be the one to stake your own kind. But that will wait for now."

 

The taller vampire sighed and muttered; there she goes again with her mysterious comments.

 

"How can you tell? Do I have the face of a traitor?

 

"No, I've seen you doing it."

 

If he could have turned paler, than he was already, he would have been transparent. The voice wasn't the gentle and happy one he was used to hearing. It's was like sharp ice through his ears. His eyes locked with Lucy's and he gulped. She had a cold attitude and her head was slightly lifted to be able to stare into his eyes giving her an air of royalty. He wouldn't admit it but deep down in his guts he felt it. A primal fear.

 

"I haven't betrayed anyone in my whole life. You can't possibly have seen that!

 

"I didn't say you did. I said you will." Her face became less hostile and she tapped her forehead. "I can see fragments of what's to come. A power I gained when I tried to help a Warlock."

 

The silence that followed the girl's statement stretched for at least a minute before Adam exclaimed with a high pitched voice:

 

"You are psychic?!

 

"More psycho in the other's opinion." she giggled. The taller vampire shook his head in disbelief. How could it be possible, why had no one told him that this person could see the future?

Then he remembered when she was dancing on the rooftop. Saying that he always went there even though if it was the first time. Saying that she saw him, it made sense but it was so _insane_! He met her eyes and thought. _Oh. Yeah, I forgot who I was talking to._

 

"Wait, wait." realization hit Adam. "You see the future so you knew that we would meet?

 

"Let's say that I bathe every second in a mixture of dreams of yesterday and tomorrow.

 

"This sentence isn't poetic. It's rubbish. And you didn't answer my question!" groaned the blonde under man.

 

"You're so mean sometimes." Lucy pouted. " You shouldn't try to know what I saw or can see. I know things that people shouldn't."

 

With un-natural speed she leaped at him and whispered in his ear.

 

"I can't see destiny. I can't see the future. I can admire time."

 

Adam's shoulder slumped and with a tired voice he said.

 

“I want to go back to my grave...”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Who lies beneath the lights?**

 

Apparently the Underworld was a lot more complicated than at first glance. It was a whole society that had developed beneath the attention of the humans. Humans were often called Commons and had to be 'protected from the hard truth'. They had their own problems and telling them suddenly that they were a whole society of magical creatures would not help them.

There were three types of unhuman underfolk and one human type. The warlocks were in the human underfolk category, just normal humans who happened to choose to become a part of this world.

Faeries, Werewolves, Vampires were, _surprise_!, the unhumans.

 

When the vampire read that, he felt the need to hiss at this very rude introduction. Sure, it was not the book's fault but the feeling was still there. The first page of the first book he took and he was confronted by the obvious distaste everyone showed to vampires. He shook his head and took another book from the shelves of the clan's library. When he was certain he had all the good books about the subject, he went to sit at a large wooden table in the middle of the room. It was early in the night and there was not a soul to be seen.

 

Adam took a deep breath and opened one of the many volumes lying on his table.

 

First, he read about the beasts. Werewolves who actually didn't transform others by biting them, it was genetic. That was the first surprise. There were whole families of werewolves that went really far back in time. There was no real explanation about their ability to change into wild dogs but it was mainly because they wouldn't tell anyone. One of the legends some had heard about was that they were gifted by the moon. It was a myth that no one managed to grasp until now. The beasts lived mostly in forests and never or rarely interacted with other underfolk. That didn't mean they didn't live among humans like any other person. Actually, the youngest cubs were now more and more keen on creating packs inside cities. Vampires didn't like them because they never bothered with politics and when they caused problems they didn't tidy up afterwards. In the end no one knew much about them and that what made them dangerous. A whole community of fur and claws.

 

Then came the Faeries. Well, a type of feary or elf. They preferred to be called Changelings. They were taken away when they were just children by faeries. They never told what happened to them but they came back changed. In their flesh and in their minds. It was not pleasant experience, obviously, because each time people mentioned their past they would flinch or show obvious discomfort. Some of them had flowers growing in their hair. Some would be completely made of stone or wood. Some would be half human, half animal. They served their own ends and always tried to get the biggest slice of the cake. They were smart and their magic was dangerous because they had the ability to twist matter or human minds. You didn't mess with folk that could twist metal by flicking their wrists. Their kind lived among humans like any mortals would. They put a 'glamour' on themselves: a spell that hid their true physique to the common.

They lived in what they called a “court”. In each city there was four representatives. Each one symbolizing a season. That was why here in Westhampton there had a Queen of Summer, a Queen of Winter, a King of Spring and King of Autumn. They didn't come to the little meetings but when there was a big problem, at least one of them came for negotiations.

 

Next came the warlocks and witches, a little bit more than just humans. A warlock was someone who made a deal with a ghost or a spirit and the bond between them allowed them to use magic. For example, a warlock who made deal with a spirit living in ashes would have the power to turn his body into ashes and could creep around without being seen.

The warlocks got their power from the secret pacts. Each bond was sealed by marks cut into the warlock's flesh. A minor pact would look like a small tattoo but the more powerful the warlock the worse these wounds became.

Then again, that was the price you paid for fooling around with creatures that walked beyond different worlds. More importantly, they had chosen to be part of the Underworld. When they got a glimpse of all the power they could trade they plunged without regretting their past lives. They took a vow of secrecy about their world and in exchange they could meet and learn about the different underfolks.

 

At last the vampires! Yes, Adam took a look at this chapter after reading about all the others. It was more to know what everyone thought about them. What could he say? He knew what it felt like to be a vampire. It was boring. They were the ones who had the most limits and problems. The first one was that they were the most hated in the legends and in real life. Well, in real life it was mainly because most vampires were depressed and whinged all the time about their cursed state.

Warlocks looked down upon them like laboratory rats because they thought the forsaken had got hidden powers. Which was rubbish because if they had, they wouldn't be so bored and wouldn't pass time trying to find news hobbies that didn't include sun, food and holy stuff.

The werewolves found them annoying because the vampires insisted they came to the meetings of underfolks. Yes, vampires did care about politics because most of the time they were accused of half of the problems.

The Changelings never expressed their opinions, always smiling and looking for the best ways of making use of the people in front of them. Adam guessed that their cursed nature didn't bother them. They didn't bother about making friends if they're weren't of their kind. Vampires also had to be careful when hunting. The earth was, apparently, the propriety of humans and they shouldn't know about them.

 

It's hard because the vampires were probably the ones who had the most to look out for. First of all: the blood supply.

They were very careful about blood: The system that was organized around blood-trading was complex but also simple. Drinking directly from humans could be an option specially because a forsaken don't need to drain a human to fell full. A few gulp would be fine. But still, there were a lot of complications that could come from it. So over the centuries there had been an Underworld black market for blood. In each city there was at least one little shop where vampires could come and get their own supply.

 

It was held by the _Guards of Light_. Adam didn't know yet what was their full role in the Underworld but one thing certain was that they were the one who gave them blood supply and gave them the right amount each month. There were also always a few vampires that had the job of blood-accounting in a clan. They were the ones who got the list of the different blood they were allowed and needed and had the key to the whole supply (because if anyone could pick blood anytime there would be a crisis very quickly). If you had any preferences about blood or a special request they could tell you exactly the different types of blood and who it belonged to. It was a full time job because some of the forsaken were really complicated about their nutrition.

 

Adam couldn't believe it when Lucy told him they managed to have a little supply of blood that had the title of « A+ Vegetarian ». The best was « O- Bio nutrition », which was incredibly rare. There was also baby blood that had the advantage of staying fresh longer than the other types of blood. Then there were more common types of blood but they really tried to not select people who had health problems or drugs problem. Not that it affected their dead system but it had a really horrible taste. They didn't stock animal blood for the same reason. This organization was strictly watched over. Leo was always looking out any mistakes or corruption in the different clan members concerned with the blood management.

Of course, some of them didn't always drink in their resources. It was always better when it was directly taken from a living body. The warmth that spread through them when it slid down their throat was a real pleasure for the taste buds. But if you get caught well it's worse than when you mother walked in on you in the middle of sex. Other cliches about them were true, like the fact that the burned under the sun and couldn't see their reflection. The last one being a real pain when you wanted to comb your hair. They were stronger than normal humans, had unnatural speed and were incredibly quiet. Even the werewolves couldn't hear them but they could smell them and not be surprised by their arrival.

 

Talking about arrival, he heard quick footstep running towards him. He turned just in time to see Lucy barging in the room. The door banged against the wood making him jumped slightly. She was looking around her with fear in her eyes and flinching at something the dead-man couldn't see. Adam frown, worried, and wanted to ask her what's wrong but she jumped in his arms before he could say anything. Surprised by the sudden display he squeezed her back in a protective manner.

 

“Are you alright? What's going on?

 

“Are you kidding me? Can't you see the fire?" she whimpered

 

He looked around the calm room and looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

 

"What fire? Lucy, everything is fine.”

 

The little vampire blinked and turned to see the room, confusion clear on her face. A second after she smiled and laughed out of relief.

 

“I didn't made the difference! And there I was worried for you! Well.” she clapped in her hand and saw the book left open on the table. “What do we have here?”

 

Adam sat back down as she went through the pages, humming happily. By now, he knew that visions could hit her anywhere at any time but it was the first time he actually saw her frightened. Usually her visions were boring, at least the one she talked about. Whenever he asked her about them she would change the subject or stick her tongue out at him. But right now, he really wanted to ask her for more details. After all, she did mention a fire and it was one of the easiest way to harm a forsaken.

 

“Underfolks and Guards of Light! You're finally doing your updates?” she asked with a teasing smile. Adam didn't have the strength to bother her with her visions when he saw her so relaxed. He will ask her later he decided as he looked at her gleaming eyes.

 

"You keep saying that I'm too disinterested and our Leader wants me to dig a bit more into politics. He said I should start being useful.

 

"They did leave you 50 years to get used to your forsaken state before really forcing you into the clan's business." she sat on the edge of his chair and looked at the page. "You still haven't read about the Guards of Light."

 

Adam scratched under his chin while making a face. He had heard about them in the book and between a few conversations. The others were always complaining about them, but he had never really bothered asking. Lucy went to sit on the ground beside him and started:

 

"There are so many magic folks. Had you ever thought that there would be a group trying to play the police? Don't say anything, I know you hadn't." Adam cringed at that, but she didn't care. "They are the policeman in a way of our kind. They're religious and call themselves Guards of Light, the 'Hand and Word of God'. The Light in a dark world. Really pompous if you ask me."

 

She looked at the cover of the book, still talking.

 

“They're only humans but their faith is so strong they can create blessed weapons and they can see though most magic charms. In conclusion they are underfolks like us but they will never admit it. The only way of being clean in this world is to stay in pure blindness. The warlocks and witches are a type of Guard if you think about it: they are humans who discovered our world but survive without losing their human origins.

 

“ That's unfair. We're still humans, even with long fangs. Look! The first thing the book says is that we are nonhuman and as far as I know, we were born human. Not like the wolves!

 

“We're walking corpses, Adam. Zombies with emotions and reason who can't afford to get a tan. You must admit we're not suited for the normal way of living. But not all underfolk are rejected by the guards. Warlocks are a faction of the Guards, their knowledge made them important even though they are not praised for their choice of life style.”

 

Adam lifted an eyebrow again, this time at his book. So the guards were humans that thought they were better than any creature who wasn't purely human, and plus that they felt the need to play watchdog over them.

 

“So they're simply racist.

 

“Towards underfolks? Definitely. Then again, if you found out your neighbor drank his daily blood you would freak out. They are the humans who know how to defend themselves if the Underworld overwhelmed the earth and they have the right to be afraid of that.

 

“Will it happen?” asked Adam as Lucy smiled. She must have seen something about it but if she did she just adjusted her crown and went on.

 

“What is going to happen is lunch! I want to try some apples today!”

 

Adam choked on air and turned towards her. He looked at her with big eyes and then his expression became a rather unimpressed one. He crossed his hands on his lap and said with a very solemn voice.

 

“You do know that your stomach isn't functioning and that you will end up throwing up. If you want to try an experiment with food, try it with liquid.

 

“Been there done that! I want to try apples! Apples are full of sinful references.” She jumped as the door opened letting the large shape of Leo loom in the doorway.

 

He had a flask in his left hand and seemed to be pretty bored. He looked around the room full of books before letting his eye land on the two vampires. He walked up to them, slumped into a chair and started to drink in silence, not taking his eyes off them. Adam didn't know how to react and Lucy just started to play with her hair while reading a comic book. She must have used her vampire speed when he wasn't paying attention which made him remember that he should be more careful about his surroundings.

He could hear anyone in this house as long as they didn't try to be discreet. Sadly, most of the vampires saw him as a troublemaker like his friend and tended to hide their presence from him. At least it was good training. His attention went back to his own reading. He didn't know how he was going to concentrate between the two most disturbing vampires in the clan, but he forced himself to get back into his research.

 

_Ghosts and Spirits wander among us in our world, but also between worlds. Ghosts linger between life and death so their power can be destructive or of a healing nature. A warlock will only have one ghost but many spirits. The pact between a ghost and a warlock is stronger than any other deal._

 

The loud yawn that Leo made distracted the vampire. He gave him a worried side-ways glance. Was Leo here to watch them? Making sure they didn't set fire to the books. Adam's eye went to the other one that the leader liked to call “little apocalypse”. It was true that she was crazy enough to suddenly decide to burn all the books. Adam made a face and realized that even that was too simple for her: she would probably just wait for a sunny day and open the curtains of his bedroom while singing “ _Staying alive! Staying alive!”_ and they would all end up burnt to a crisp by the sunlight. _Oh the sweet smell of barbecue vampire in the morning!_ He thought with sarcasm.

The blond man stared at his book without real interest, the image of his friend singing and playing with curtains in his mind. He rubbed his eyes and started to read again.

 

_Werewolves are one of the underfolks that can't use magic except when they change form. We know that they have three forms, all wolf related. They are often the allies of the Changelings for their affiliation with nature. Their war with the vampires is well known..._

 

“Now that book is an old version of our political state. It was more of a tavern fight than a war.”

 

The voice of his Leader in his ear nearly made him fall off his chair.

Leo shot him an unimpressed look. He had moved his chair next to Adam to look at what he was reading and the young forsaken cursed himself for not being attentive. A vampire should be able to detect the movement of others. Adam was rather good at it but when his attention was somewhere else he was helpless. For his defense, the Leader did have centuries of experience and had mastered the fact that he didn't even bother breathing most of the time except for talking. It takes some time to rid yourself of humans twitches but it was not for nothing that Leo had an impressive reputation as a forsaken.

 

“Look Adam, You are 95 years old. You are reaching your first century so please do try to be a bit more professional with your skills. It's embarrassing.”

 

As he nodded, his throat dry, Lucy looked up at their Leader with a big smile.

 

“I will soon reach my fifth century and I'm still embarrassing! Especially at meetings!

 

“You are not an example for the young, little apocalypse.

 

“It's true, I am more of a gift!” she winked at Adam who just brushed it off with a flick of his hand.

 

“Were we at war with the werewolves? How did it turn out?

 

“Let's just say it was tense at some point. Nothing much you would call a war” Leo snickered. “A pack made a mess near the location of a vampire clan. They didn't clean up and we had to clean up. Since then, we tend to nag them about taking responsibilities.”

 

Lucy turned back to her book while he continued explaining:

 

“As for them, they find us too noisy about politics. If they participated a bit more the Guards would try to be more careful when trading with us because werewolves are really good in combat. It's like a massive army ready to pounce if they're threatened. Sadly, that's also their biggest failing. Rough and not subtle, agreements with them are never easy. You can actually meet a few in towns. Little cubs messing around a bit.” he had a gulp from his flask. “The worst thing about them is their anger. They will be the first to punch you if they want to make you shut up. No warning or anything. Complete beasts.”

 

Adam nodded, trying to organize all this information while Lucy had left her book and was now between them.

 

“Blood? Please?” she asked eyeing Leo's drink.

 

“No way, get your own. Knowing you, you're going to drink it all.”

 

Lucy made an offended sound and turned to Adam with a look of: _Can you believe he just said that to me?_ Her friend just lifted his eyebrow and shrugged. _He is right_. The woman humphed.

 

“Do we have alliance with the underfolks?” asked the blond vampire ignoring his vexed friend.

 

“A few warlocks here and a few changelings there. There is only one werewolf who had taken our side and her pack wasn’t happy at first. Nevertheless she managed to convince them. She is part of a pack that actually lived in the city. The Guards are definitely not our allies. If they could have us dead they would not hesitate to kill us with their bare hands.

 

“Because we're forsaken.

 

“Exactly. We don't have the excuse of changelings and werewolves who can still have contact with religious affairs. We are...” he lifted up his arm so as to show something but let it drop with a sigh. “Unwanted.”

 

“Anything that isn't cursed by God's blessing.” The two vampires froze as Lucy was now sitting on the table, staring at them, pupils open wide, covering the color of her eyes. “The Forsakens have forgotten what truly turned their souls away from Him.”

 

She smiled and let her tongue stroke her fangs. Leo turned towards Adam with a questioning look.

 

“Don't look at me, I don't have a clue of what's wrong with her.

 

“Thought so.” Leo handed him his drink and Adam gratefully took it. The action made Lucy's face fall.

 

“Why was I not allowed to drink? That's favoritism!” She hissed and jumped off the table. Then, with all the dignity she could drape herself in, she walked out.

 

The door of the library echoed in the room as it slammed hard. The Leader scratched his head and took the flask back when his clan member finished drinking. Not a word was pronounced for a while. Adam closed his book with a sigh, no way he was going to read with concentration after his friend's weird remarks. The Forsakens have forgotten what turned them? They died! What could they remember? He licked his lips and turned his head with a smile towards Leo.

 

“You put whiskey in your blood! Nice choice.”

 

“That's why I never let the little apocalypse have some. It would be like giving a donkey strawberries.

 

“Can we get drunk? I have never tried.

 

“No. Our bodies can appreciate the taste but the side effects can't reach us.” Leo yawned again. “Well, I'm going to take a nap. If someone is looking for me, tell them I'm not available.

 

“And if it's really important? A life or death situation?

 

“Even less.” he said over his shoulder as he left the young vampire

 

The taste of blood still on his lips he went back to his 'homework'.

 

)°(      )°(     )°(

 

“Now Lucy.” Adam smirked and patted her back. “What did I tell you about food?

 

“That our bodies can't digest it.” she croaked, her head in the toilets that only the living guests used. “That I shouldn't try to eat and go for liquids instead.”

 

The blonde man nodded and continue with a smile.

 

“But you didn't listen did you? And now you're all sick and bad.

 

“Well thank you captain obvious!” she sarcastically said. “I wouldn't have worked that out on my own.” her body arched as she coughed the rest of undigested apples. Adam averted his eyes but kept rubbing her back.

 

After a while he helped her back on her feet and brought her to the room their shared. Other vampires would step aside without even looking, some would mock them. The tall vampire wanted to hiss back at them but he let it slide. After all it wasn't the first time he had warned her, tried to make her understand that it wasn't good for their kind but she never listened. Even when some vampires would sneak out to drink directly from humans she would try to go and get a takeaway.

 

The little apocalypse of the clan wobbled pathetically, even with his support, climbed into her bed and closed it with a moan of pain. Adam knocked on it and snickered when he heard the annoyed hiss of his friend. She never wanted to admit she tried stupid things but sometimes it was so ridiculous even she couldn't escape it. The fair headed vampire looked around the room. It was late for them but not quite bedtime. Vampires didn't stay much in their rooms. Immortality gave them a hell lot of time and spending it moping in their rooms wasn't their favorite hobby. They did mope a lot there was no point in denying it but they tried their best not to. The new twenty first generation of vampire found a very good way to survive the depression: keeping tons of blood to drink in front of tv shows.

 

Adam lent against his own casket. There wasn't much personal stuff in this room apart from clothes and a few books. The two other vampires with whom they shared the place where nice pals, very friendly. Maybe a bit too much for Adam's taste. They were invasive especially when they tried to convince him to decorate his casket. He had to admit he never thought of sticking pictures inside the lid like some people did with their closet or locker. Not that he didn't like decorations. It was a rather good idea to light up the very morbid bed. Sadly the only decoration he would take would be pictures of him with his friends and the problem was simple: he didn't have a reflection. He was a vampire, everyone he was close to were vampires. They had to take pictures of a personal object like a hat or a jacket that is typical to the vampire to represent him. Then again, he lived at a time where photographs were taken but having a picture of him and his family made him ache from their lost. Lucy offered him soft toys for decoration but he politely refused.

 

He sighed and got up. There was no point staying here so he walked out of the room silently. The long corridors made of wood of the villa always reminded him of the song Hotel California. He would roam forever in them without even thinking of the possibility of leaving the place. He started to walk towards the big living room where a few vampires would probably be drinking, chatting, and a few playing stupid video games online. Leo always growled, complaining that the electricity bills were already high enough without pale childish forsaken stuck in front of a screen. It was better than to let the new members fight the loss of the sun without anything to pass the time but Leo would complain anyway. Time was boredom best men and fighting the two of them was rather hard on the new vampires. Adam wondered if he should try it. He wasn't much of an electronics fan but it could be interesting to catch up with the new technology the humans had created.

 

As he took a corner he saw a blur of flesh and suddenly he was pulled in the opposite direction he was going. He was now walking backwards and he curiously lifted his head towards the vampire next to him.

 

“If this is how you interact with people, I dare say that rudeness has a face.”

 

The vampire who was nearly dragging him had hazel hair and light gray eyes. His grip tightened at the nonchalant voice.

 

“Leo ordered that you and Lucy had to get prepared for a meeting.

 

“At 4 A.M? We’re in spring, the sun will rise in a few hours.” Adam grasped the hand holding him and tried to push it off. “I'd rather not come, the Leader won't need me.

 

“Not going to say otherwise but order are orders.”

 

He barged into the room and went to open Lucy’s casket. In a fraction of a second he went up to the bed, Adam was released and straightened his shirt with an annoyed mumbling.

 

He wasn't expecting the forsaken who had dragged him to scream in fright.

 

Lucy wasn't a morning person. That wasn't a good excuse because vampires didn't get up in mornings but at night. Plus, Adam had just left her a few minutes ago and she was feeling a bit weak, she wasn't sleeping. Either way, both vampires learned that day that opening her bed without warning was extremely unwelcome. Her fangs had already sunk into the man's flesh when he jumped to help the vampire and grabbed her by the waist. She threw her head backwards with a growl and the taller vampire just had time to retreat as her teeth snapped at him. He hissed in return but backed off rather intimidated. She seemed pleased by his submission and turned to the one still on the ground trying to squirm out of her grip. She lifted an eyebrow and licked the blood on her lips.

 

Adam gulped and took a step. His friend raised her hand to grasp the jaw of the brown-haired vampire with a maniac grin. Adam crouched, and when he heard distant footsteps rushing at high speed to their room, he knew he had to react immediately.

 

He pounced like a feline, colliding with the small girl who yelped at the attack she apparently didn't expect. They fell noisily on the ground as they both hissed at each other: Lucy trying to bite any bit of flesh she could reach whereas Adam tried to pin her on the ground so she wouldn't do anymore harm.

 

She did calm down when a handful of vampires arrived just after they landed. They swarmed around them ready to help the young forsaken who started to retract his fangs. Noticing that she was now looking at everyone's faces as if she had never saw them, he breathed in deeply and let his head rest against her shoulder.

 

How is he going to explain that to Leo? He thought as the clan picked him up with the wounded man, who was called Samuel and took him far away from the mad girl who got up and happily walked by Adam's side. Even though she knew what she jut did it didn't affect her smile and she just brushed off a strand of hair that was falling into her friend’s eyes. The touch would have been appreciated if she hadn't been trying to rip out his throat a few seconds earlier.

 

Samuel hissed when she passed next to him as she ran off into the many corridors of their house. His wound was already healed but the burning humiliation still lingering. Adam closed his eyes and then remembered that Leo needed them for a meeting. He was not going to be happy when they arrived.

 

)°(      )°(      )°(

 

The leader rested his forehead on his hands crossed in front of him. Adam was not looking at him, didn't dare to, and had found an extreme interest in the shelves of the office. Samuel was on a seat next to him. They looked like two students caught by the headmaster. With one difference that normally a headmaster can't really harm you. A vampire leader, an annoyed one, on the other hand...

 

“Please do explain to me why Lucy found the idea of attacking you so appealing.

 

“She isn't a morning person?” Adam tried. When the cold look of his superiors turned towards him he continued. ”Lucy was asleep and was taken aback by the sudden intrusion. It's a weak excuse but I'm ready to take responsibilities instead of her if needed.

 

“Why would you? I want her to pay.” said the wounded forsaken, sill rubbing where the woman had bit him.

 

“She won't.” the cold voice of the Leader brought silence and tension. “If we could make her pay she would have had the worst punishment possible for throwing holy water in Jacob's face.”

 

Both cringed at the memory of burned flesh and childish laughs.

 

“Adam. You said you would take responsibilities so, “he gestured towards the other vampire. “What are you waiting for?”

 

The blonde vampire glanced nervously to Samuel and got up. He walked up to him and kneel before him. Vampires were drama queens and forgiveness came when one knelt before the other, admitting his errors. Then, it was up to the other to decide what had to be done. Adam didn't know what was possible, he had skipped that in his research on the underfolk. Then again, his attitude was irreproachable and he never thought he would end up in this situation. Samuel's eyes wore an unreadable expression as he lifted Adams chin, exposing his neck in that way. He then shook his head and mumbled.

 

“It's not him that I want on his knees.” he got up and in a second left the room without another word.

 

The tension was still lingering as the Leader walked and held out a hand to his clan member to help him up. Adam stayed silent, head bent towards the wooden floor. A sigh escaped Leo's lips.

 

“Samuel, also known as The Hunter. The good thing is, he now knows you are honorable.

 

“There is always a bad thing that follows.

 

“He is going to be a danger to Lucy. Yes, Adam, don't look at me like that, I can't protect Lucy from all her actions. I know that half of them are due to her visions but apart from you and me, no one knows what power she holds.

 

“Why don't we just tell them?” narrowed, menacing, eyes answered him. “Fine! You're our leader. Let's just put that aside for now, I just want to sleep.

 

“You're coming with me. A meeting is due this morning and I'm having you, Rachel, Lucy and Bob with me.” before Adam could fit names to faces, Leo snapped his fingers. “Also, you must take a title.

 

“A title?

 

“Forsakens leave their family names behind because we don't belong to them anymore. So we have decided to use titles. I am known as the Silent Threat for example.

 

“I wouldn't have guessed.” mumbled the young man as he looked the expressionless green eyes.

 

“Do you have idea on how you want to be known in this world.”

 

Adam turned his head away. Eyes lingering on the floor he felt that emptiness creeping back into him. The loss of his heartbeat, of his life, of his family, his humanity. He stayed silent a while before speaking up firmly.

 

“I think I should be named The Widower.” the chuckle of his leader made his head snap in his direction, offended.

 

“Oh no! You would rather go with the name of The Groom.” Leo ruffled his hair, his smile wide, a rare sight. “Try to guess why.”

 

With that he pushed him out of his office, ready to take off to the meeting. Adam didn't know how to react and just followed his leader lazily as they walked down the wooden corridors.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! I hope you liked it!  
> Thanks again for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Living in Harmony**

 

The Guards of the Light were the ones who made meetings happen. They had a base in the city and all problems had to be fixed at that place. Promised Land, they called it. Most of the underfolks saw this place as Hell but it was a question of point of view.

Their home had been built to be a cathedral in appearance. It was tall, with sculptures made of silver and marble. The color white was predominant but even though it was impressive none of the normal mortals could admire it. Witches and Warlocks put charms so everyone would pass and not bother to look. They would pass by, maybe they caught a glimpse of the shining silver but wouldn't even care and they would just go on. Adam wondered what kind of spirit or ghost could be linked to that kind of spell.

A tall pale tower pierced the sky, decorated in a Gothic fashion, all made of spikes. A tall statue of a veiled angel could be seen, face towards the sky, framed by what seemed to be representation of apples trees. Just above the door, the symbol of the Guards of Light, a cross surrounded by a crescent moon inside a star of David. All three religions were represented. In the tower, there was the shadow of a bell, rumors said that it was made out of gold with Arabic and Hebrews writings. Symbolizing the alliance between the three main monotheistic religions which made their decision to watch over the Underwolrd. Adam knew that the Cathedral was the headquarters of the Guards in Westhamton but Leo warned him that they had a few synagogues and mosques in the city that there were also bases full of them.

The entrance to the place was sealed by a huge door. The arabesques danced all the way up to the top to end up in a representation of Christ on his cross. On each side of the door was crafted in the silver small details of religious scenery. It reminded him of the 'Holy Door' in Rome and he wondered if the Guards hadn't asked a famous artist or architect to build this place. A true work of art that only their kind could stare at in awe.

It was nearly sunrise and the vampires just wanted one thing: to end the meeting, find a way to go home and sleep in their cozy caskets. Lucy didn't seem to be tired, she was babbling on about butterflies to Adam who just nodded his head when needed.

Bob was a young vampire, even younger than Adam who looked around with fascination and apprehension. He was here to learn a bit about his new world and volunteered to come with them. His hair was dyed red and blue. He had it when he turned and because hair stopped growing after that he didn't know what he would do with this colorful head. Besides that, he was one of these young forsaken who were still able to smile. Adam gave him a few decades before depression and boredom set it. The blue-red headed vampire didn't dare to leave Leo who was talking with Rachel.

Rachel had straight brown hair which followed her jawline. She was rather tall, nearly reachs Adam's height and always wore lenses on her eyes. She never had the same color and Adam never saw her without them. That early morning she had opted for completely black lenses which made her look less than friendly. One thing he also knew was that she would try any pass-time possible. When he arrived she was taking up archery. Shortly after that, sewing. Having eternity was a good thing if you wanted to try every possible hobby in this world. He actually didn't know what was her new passion on this very day.

“So there was this waterfall and we had to take care of the body. What can I say? It was perfect timing!”

Adam furrowed his brows and turned slowly to face Lucy. She was smiling and seemed to not notice the lost look on her friends face.

“Weren't you talking about butterflies?” he asked completely taken aback by what she had said.

“So you listened to the important part? That's good, don't forget anything about it.” she winked at him and caught up with the other three leaving Adam behind, still lost.

Leo knocked on the door who slowly opened, letting them inside the Guards home. Adam took a deep breath and step in, ready to face anything that would happen now. When he put a foot inside the cathedral he felt his stomach clench and his lungs seemed to be out of oxygen. He tried to take a deep breath but it got nearly stuck in his throat making him cough. It was odd because a vampire didn't cough, it was one of the things that was not really supposed to be a problem when your lungs stopped working. He looked around and noticed that Bob was feeling the same unease as him. Only the three elders seemed to walk in without evident discomfort.

Leo noticed that Adam was a bit behind and went to take his arm. He pulled him in the group again.

“Do not stay behind in this place. Remember: they want us all dead.” he met the look of Adam and growled. “You know what I mean.”

“I feel sick. How can I feel sick?

“We're in a cathedral. A holy place that won't burn us but which will remind us that we don't belong here. You're still using your lungs out of habit but that's exactly what's sickening you. Your whole body is reacting to the place.”

Adam looked up at the ceiling. Paintings, arches and sculptures representing Heaven. He remembered his own little church were he used to go when he was human. It was rather dull compared to this place but he loved it all the same. The feeling of peace, the familiar voice of the preacher who soothed him and the choir singing with all their little hearts. At one time he had loved going to church, he never thought that he would run away from it. Never thought it would make his guts twist in disgust. Sadness washed over him and he gave his leader a jaded look.

“Could it get worse?

“Yes. It can always get worse.” Snorted the green eyed vampire who straightened up as a man walk up to them.

Adam looked towards the man and tried to shake off his unease. He decided to concentrate on the number of different human heartbeats in the Guard's home to think of something else.

The man was so white it was racist. He had a white shirt which was covered with a vest like the ones policeman wore. He had a white scarf that hung on both sides of his neck with golden inscriptions and a cross. He wore a belt with a sword on one side and a gun on the other. His hair was combed back, revealing cold eyes and a fake smile which shone on his face as he held out a gloved hand.

And Adam thought his own fake smiles were obvious.

“Forsaken. The meeting will be held in the Crypt for your comfort.” Leo gave a sideways look to Adam clearly saying: _See? Can always get worse_. Adam was too busy thinking, _Why the hell would they be more at ease in a crypt_?

“The werewolves are not part of the meeting, but the Fearies are present.

“Will there be a warlock or a witch too?

“Their role is historical research and comprehension of magicfolks. They have no place in our discussion.

“I thought it was a trial?” demanded Lucy who appeared next to the Guard with her wicked smile. Her curls bounced around her face, proof that she had just run to catch them up.

Surprise made the guard take a step back and his hand went to his sword, ready to attack. The second he went into this position others turned towards them. Tension built up in a second and Adam felt his fangs growing ready to jump between his friend and the danger. Leo hissed to Lucy, making her bow and go to his side, showing no more interest in the human.

“I'm sorry for her attitude. She forgets easily that your ears are not as sensitive as those of our kind.

“No, I don't.” she said lifting an eyebrow towards her chief who just looked back with a glare.

“Must I see disrespect in your attitudes.” asked the Guard who still had his hand on the hilt of his sword. Leo rolled his eyes at this defensive attitude which did not improve the current mood between them.

Adam cleared his throat, ready to calm things down, and all attention was on him. He nearly gulped in front of their piercing eyes and straightened up his posture. It was like a bad Christmas dinner, all that was needed was diplomacy.

“Please, if you feel offended accept our apologies for her attitude. I know you must feel unhappy by our presence in your home so why don't we go directly go the meeting without any further delay? The sooner it ends the faster we will leave you in peace.

“And we will go to rest in peace!” whispered Lucy so low only the two vampires next to her could hear. Adam nearly rolled his eyes at her lame joke but doing it would probably not have pleased the white man.

“Follow me then.” said the man with a dry voice. He turned his back and started hurrying between the other guards, taking them to the crypt.

)°(       )°(      )°(

The crypt was rather dark and unwelcoming. Adam guessed it was a way for the Guards to remind them where their place was, which was on the same level as Lucy's jokes. The table was made of stone and the seats had the form of gargoyles. It was all really disturbing but the feeling of sickness due to the cathedral was gone. The blond vampire didn't know if he should feel offended by the obvious cliche or thankful for the relief.

Leo was between Rachel and Lucy, Bob was next to Lucy and Adam next to Rachel who was making shadow puppets with her hand on the table. They were waiting for the other participants in the meeting to come and were getting quickly bored. Bob wouldn't stop fidgeting and didn't seem happy to be next to the madest vampire. Leo was drinking from his flask and ignoring the puppy eyes of the little apocalypse. Adam yawned and decided to rub his thumb on his fang, it was the vampire equivalent of nibbling your nails and was a terrible nervous tick. Sometimes you could cut yourself on your own fangs. After a few minutes of silence Adam looked at Rachel's hands and mumbled.

“That doesn't look like a rabbit.” hearing that the women snapped her tongue.

“Ok, Mister _I'm so special I only hang out with madwomen_. Try to do better.

“Why is everyone angry that I talk to Lucy?” he sighed. “I should get a medal! Do you know how hard it is to even ask her the time?

“Buy a watch or a phone then.

“I've got a watch... But it's broken.” he pulled out a pocket watch.

Rachel reached out for it and opened it. The glass had shattered and there was a strand of hazelnut hair in it also. She smiled and handed it back to him gently.

“You should make it your avatar when we take avatar pictures. It's really nice.”

Adam blinked. He never took pictures as a vampire. He still found the concept of not having a reflection disturbing.

“How is it nice?

“It's broody, elegant but very discrete. Like you.” she patted his shoulder and went back to her shadows.

He rolled his eyes but smiled at the compliment. He saw Leo's small smirk, pleased that he talked a bit to the others. At that moment, the door opened and their attention went to the new arrivals.

The first ones to arrive were two Changelings, both had pointy ears but mostly looked human. Adam couldn't stop staring at them, after hearing so many stories about how magic modeled their physique he was rather curious to see it for real. Sadly, they must have glamoured themselves because they were really rather normal-looking.

Both were male, one probably had Asian origins and was dressed in a sweater and track suit, shivering in the coldness of the crypt. The other one was bald, rather muscular and dressed up in a suit. Both sat and smiled politely at the forsaken. The only ones to respond were Lucy and Leo. Technically Leo should be the only one to respond to the greeting because the Leader was the voice of the clan. So when Lucy started to wave at them innocently he slapped her head and growled.

“Since when are you not respecting our etiquette?

“Why should we hold onto etiquette when we were pushed inside a crypt? Come on. A crypt! There is no imagination in that!” she complained while rubbing her head. “I would have a least put a few skeletons.” she said proudly.

The facepalm that echoed in the dark underground was, of course, coming from Adam. The Asian changeling chuckled and folded his arm on the table.

“Well, well. Vampires are often painted as depressive and incredibly posh-like. You sure break the stereotype.

Adam sighed at that and turned towards the door. Many footsteps were to be heard coming towards them. He went back to rubbing his fangs, slightly concerned.

Four people arrived, all dressed in the white of the Guards. Three men and a woman. The woman was the only one unarmed as the other three looked on their guard and ready to attack them if anything went wrong. By the tension in their shoulders and the worried look on the changeling's faces, he noticed that this reunion looked more like a trial than anything else.

The Lady who stood in front of them had long brown hair tied in a high pony-tail. Every inch of her body except her face was covered in white but she had a black scarf around her neck, which distinguished her from her companions. Her black eyes met his blue ones and he sat up straight, uneasy. He noticed a gleam of satisfaction in her look as he showed that he was nervous.

“Forsakens, Changelings. Thank you for responding to our call.” she announced with a slight accent. The vampire would have guessed french if he had had to make a guess.

“We are here to discuss the missing citizens over the last month. We have some suspicions that they have been in contact with the Underworld.

“And your suspicions are that we, underfolks, have something to do with it.” Leo announced showing with hand the people assembled around the table. “I understand. Vampires drink blood, Changelings play with them and their minds but from the numbers on your paper that's way to much for any of us.”

The woman guard narrowed her eyes at him and he just shrugged. “I have a good eyesight and your papers are on display on the table. Not my fault.”

One if the male guards held his hilt even tighter at his attitude. The woman noticed the gesture but didn't seem to mind the aggressive posture her companions were starting to have. The bald changeling spoke up before things toke a bad turn.

“Our kind live with the humans in harmony. You have a special eye on us so your spies there.” he pointed to the guards “Must have enough proof that we are well out of this business.

“Actually. We noticed that a few policemen had shown a lot of mental hypnotist symptoms. That's your style isn't it?” she smiled at them proud of herself.

Rachel lay back in her chair and gave a look to the faerie underfolks. Probably checking every sign that could give them away. The Asian faerie just shrugged, his expression blank.

“In that case, I will ask our King and Queen about it. All changelings are bound to tell them the truth so they can find easily if someone broke the rules.

“Good. How about you, forsakens?”

Leo sighed and looked at Lucy who shook her head.

“Vampires are not behind this. The werewolves are trying to fix this. If warlocks are sent to the Beasts it would be a smart move!” she said happily.

Everyone looked at her, and one of the guards asked.

“How could you know that? Did you have contacts with werewolves?

“Not yet! But one of us will. But shhhhhh!” she put a finger on her lips. “Spoilers!”

The guards looked at each other rather lost. The lady of light crossed her arms and glared at the vampires, suspicion clearly on her face. The leader pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered.

“Saying it like that... It's not suspicious at all.

“Remind me why do you insist on taking her with us.” asked Rachel who started doing shadow puppets again.

“You really want to have our house on fire while we are away? Last time I was not looking she put flipping nutella in a microwave.

“What happened?

“It exploded.”

Rachel looked curiously at their mad companion.

“Really? Wow, I didn't know humans ate such weird food nowadays.

“Enough!”

Everyone's attention went back to the spokesman of the guards. She had slammed her palm on the table and by the dark look she was giving them she was not pleased by the turn of events.

“There are clearly too many of us in this room. I will ask the important representatives to stay while the others will stay out for the future negotiation.” her tone was final.

The changeling in the sweater got up and left head held high. Bob and Adam followed after Leo nodded to their questioning look. Lucy frowned clearly not pleased and squeezed her friend's arm when he passed next to her. This didn't reassure the vampire who wasn't happy to leave the protecting aura of his leader.

So there they were. Three underfolk awkwardly waiting outside the door. The changeling was not interested in the two forsaken and the forsaken didn't know how to talk to him. After a few minutes, the oldest vampire asked:

“How come the Guards can have so much power over us?”

Bob looked lost and the faerie rolled his eyes.

“Of all people, you're asking? Your kind is weakest against them.

“Great, care to explain?” Adam crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, ignoring the surprised look of his interlocutor.

“You're newly turned?

“No, I just spent the last decades ignoring the other underfolks. But Bob here is the equivalent of a baby vampire so...” The concerned vampire made a weak 'Hey!' at the word baby but leaned in, hoping the other would give them some information.

“Well... Where to start? The Guards may not have powers of super strength but they have special weaponry. Every sword, bow, they created, they put their faith in it, like literally put their faith in it. They are holy weapons that's why you listen carefully to their laws: one arrow from them could burn your whole arm. It's rather impressive. They will create weapons, learn every fighting technique. They train all day to kick our asses and still find time to go to church on Sundays.”

Bob gulped and started to look worried as a few soldiers passed next to them. Adam had to admit that now he knew that he was making sure these humans had still they sword hanging on their belt.

“What about the warlocks?

“They are part of the guards. They are the ones who like to boss my kind around because they can use magic as well.” complained the Asian guy “They make spirits obey them which is rubbish compared to our skills. But they are rarer: being able to contact ghost and spirits is an unusual gift. There is an institute for them now. A sort of school so that they can have more soldiers if needed. If you want more information about them you should go there.”

“I don't have the address.” Adam said.

“Well go on the internet! They've got a website!” Seeing the surprised look on the vampire's face he gloated. “What century are you stuck? Given your fashion sense I guess Victorian!

Bob snickered at that but the cold look of his companion made him stop. That's when the door opened, letting everyone out of the meeting. Leo put his hand on Adam's shoulder and bent to whisper in his ear.

“We are the prime suspects in this case. We are going to sign a contract of non-violence for the times to come but we are in a weak situation. We must be careful.” he then followed the woman soldier followed by the two lady vampires. There were surrounded by the Guards who had their hands on their weapons. It was really disturbing to see them in this position. It seemed that the men of faith were trying to limit their movements, giving the impression that if a forsaken tried to break this military position they would pay the price. Adam felt himself tensed at the thought.

Rachel stopped half-way, her hair floating around her fine face, and she asked the two young underfolks to wait. They were going to stay for the day and someone would come to show them to their rooms. She gave them a encouraging smile before catching up with the leader and the little apocalypse. Apocalypse who was eyeing the holy pictures in paintings warily. Adam really hoped she wouldn't try to burn herself with a cross or one of the guard's weapon. That would be so awkward and hard to explain.

The bald changeling came out and nodded towards his friend. The two elves left without a word, gracefully ignoring the guards and the forsaken. Bob pouted but made no comment to the obvious disdainful treatment they were receiving. Even the other underfolk didn't like them, it was all rather depressing. Adam patted Bob shoulder, feeling sorry for such a rude introduction to the Underworld. The younger vampire smiled this small support. They ended up talking about the new passion of Rachel for shadow puppets and what would she do once she had learned the tricks.

A tall woman with long platinum hair arrived, her boots stomping on the ground. Her hair was in a braid and there was just one wavy brand of hair that escaped the hairstyle. She stopped just in front of Adam who took a step back, uncomfortable.  
She had incredible tattoos on her forearms and two marks starting from her eyes to her ears. The rest of her body was covered in dark gray. She was a beauty, with dark gray eyes and porcelain fair skin. She would have been an ice queen but the energy that emanated from her showed a fiery personality. She held out a delicate hand, surprising the two vampires. Not a single guard had wanted to touch them if it was not with their weapons. Bob and Adam exchanged a scared, uneasy look until the oldest of the two stepped forward to shake her hand. It was firm and warm.

“My respects Forsaken. I'm Nadieska Doumanovski.

"Douma-what? I mean... I'm Adam." the blond vampire corrected himself. "And this is Bob." Bob waved his hand with a goofy smile. “We only give our first name, for our family names were left behind with our humanity.” _And my title is a bit stupid..._ thought Adam _._

"I've been told that there were five of you. Where are the others?

"They are still with some guards for a non-violence deal."

The woman named Nadieska lifted a perfect thin eyebrow but didn't say anything. The silence stretched for a minute and Bob shifted nervously from one foot to another, a shy smile on his face.

"Nice tattoos by the way!

"They are pacts." she said matter-of-factly.

Bob blinked surprised as Adam nodded slightly. A Witch. Well now, that explained why she isn't afraid of shaking his hand. They were used to talking with folks.

"Anyway. I was in charge of showing you where you can rest for the day."

The two forsaken smiled. They couldn't wait to lie down and sleep. It was the equivalent of 4 A.M for a normal human's body clock for them. Bob stayed to wait for the others, Adam followed the underfolk witch. They passed by the entry again, the entrance looking like the inside of a big cathedral. Adam nibbled his lips, curiosity kicking back in. He had heard of the three main religion, Islam, Judaism and Christianity, joined their forces in the watch over the Underworld but he was fairly sure it wasn't that simple. It was Nadia that spoke first.

“Do you know why all the statues have got their faces covered?

The vampire jumped in surprise and shook his head. The witch smiled and went closer to the statue of an angel.

“In Islam, there must be no human representation. But Christians didn't want to stop representing their angels. So they covered their faces. They all wore veils so that our religions could be at harmony with each other.” she turned to him. “The commons still fight over their beliefs, screaming their religion is the true one but they don't realize that in the end it's not important. We are all from the same tree, we shouldn't fight between us.

“But you should fight us because we are different.” mumbled Adam low enough so she wouldn't hear. He put on a fake smile in front of her questioning look.

They started to move again, in direction of the guest dormitories. The witch opened the door and let him enter first. Adam thanks died in his throat when he saw the place.

The rooms for vampires were dark and just had a few wooden coffins without covers. There was literally nothing else. There were no windows, at least they didn't have to fear the sun, the only light being a neon turning itself off randomly The forsaken thought it was a bad joke but no. The witch was looking at him with a worried look. He was obviously upset and he had to breath in deeply to not hiss at her.

“I don't even have my nightclothes.” he growled.

“You have nightclothes?” asked Nadia surprised.

“Well yes! And we also put a duvet in our casket to be able to sleep comfortably. Look!” he knocked on the wood. “Sleeping on the ground would be comfier than that! I mean... Wood? That's so medieval!”

“Oh...” She had the decency to be embarrassed. “Well I can send you a few sheets or a clean shroud if you want.”

Adam looked at the witch, an eyebrow raised in her direction. He was tired and angry. Suddenly he didn't feel like being at all polite to anyone.

“Before that. Would you care to explain why witches are serving the Guardians? Aren't you underfolks like us?

“We are not underfolks like you.” she raised her head high and proud. “We are humans that have chosen to deal with spirits of our own free will so we could tame the criminals.

“Well, the guards don't really need you. They have the divine weapons. So let me repeat my question in another way.” he crossed his arms, drinking in the doubt in the woman's eyes. “Why do you believe that you are equal to them?”

The blonde woman narrowed her eyes. The vampire suddenly regretted his words. This woman hasn't done anything and had treated him with more respect than the other guards but there he was, being a pricky cactus and snapping at her.

“Because we are pure blood humans.” she answered before leaving, leaving Adam in the cold dark room.

“So was I.” whispered the vampire.

He shook his head, the emptiness leaving him with a heavy heart. He pulled out his watch and opened it. Made out of silver, stopped forever at midnight. It was really a cliche now that he thought about it but he didn't have the heart to change the time. Why trying to fix what is forever broken? Lord, that sounded even more of a cliche!

He stared at the shattered glass and gently touched the strand of hair in it. _So was I._

Softly two little hands rested on his. He lifted his head and saw Lucy's golden eyes looking at him. He hadn't seen her coming in but it wasn't important. He smiled and ruffled her hair. She frowned at him and stroke the watch still in his hand with one finger. He stopped her hand, making her look at him questioningly but he didn't say anything. He was too tired to talk to her. Seeing that her friend was not in the right mood she left and jumped into one of the coffins and started dozing off. Apparently being mad had the advantage of being able to sleep in an uncomfortable wooden bed.

She let a soft sigh out of her lips and her chest stilled completely when slumber took over her. The vampire smiled and stroked the chocolate skin cheek of his friend with his pale hand. _So were we._

The others arrived soon after her as Adam received the sheets and they tried to make themselves comfortable beds. No need to see that it wasn't a five-star hotel.

"We are never going to be able to sleep!" growled Rachel as she put a cushion on her head in despair. Leo, in his closed coffin, mumbled something about " _Shutting the hell up_ " but the girl just snorted in his direction.

Above them, many footsteps and fragments of conversations could be heard through the floor and walls. They couldn't stop the noise from disturbing their sleep. They were far enough away so they couldn't hear exactly what they were saying but their hearing was sharp enough so they couldn't block out the mumbles and whispers. Sometimes they could hear clashing swords, which Adam found rather intimidating. At some point he closed his eyes and concentrated on listening every sound in the cathedral. He heard the choir singing prayers, he heard the laughters, the curses and the cries of the humans living here. As he concentrated, sharpening his senses to their maximum, something struck him. A regular sound, strong and metallic.

"Well, they're creatures of the day... We can hardly blame them for living happily." said Bob with a comprehensive tone.

His voice was at a normal volume but the blond vampire, having all his senses open and sensitive, nearly fell out of his bed. He rubbed his sore ears trying to not whimper. The discussion continued:

"I can. I hate that they are living and walking in the sun. I hate that they don't realize how hard it is for us to keep going on when all our world is darkness.” growled Rachel

“Our world is not complete darkness! I mean...Not that I'm sad of not being able to eat garlic bread anymore...

“We don't eat! What is it with humans and their superstition about garlic?! Just so you know, I still _love_ the smell of garlic, even though my stomach doesn't work anymore!” snapped the dead woman before sinking deeper, as much as she could, in her coffin.

There was a little silence and Bob whispered a little ' _sorry_ ', a bit scared about the annoyed lady by his side.

"If I told them that half of the vampires are depressed do you think they would believe me? And also that some of us like the smell of _garlic_?!" groaned Adam to Lucy who had opened her coffin to see what was going on. Her short hair was sticking up all over and she had dark rings around her eyes. Adam felt bad for her, she loved sleeping and this whole " _Let's sleep in our noisy, holy, enemies home!_ " was not comfortable for any of them.

"I don't usually think at 10 a.m. Also, I don't think most of the time." she yawned. Adam ruffled her hair fondly with a smile.

"Sorry, I'll tell them to be more quiet. Go back to rest."

"In peace?" she smiled even though it was the third time she had made the joke that day.

She yelped when her friend pushed her back in the coffin and closed it on her. Adam then sat on it, still very serious and made the sign of the cross. The look of surprise on their companions faces made him huff with dignity.

"You would have done the same."

At that they all burst out laughing, forgetting the dreadful night and finding a glimpse of comfort in each other. Without knowing that soon this holy place will be their doom.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Bored as Hell**

 

Even with the deal that Vampires wouldn't be attack on sight until the whole investigation was done, the Guards of Light tended to be very present in the surroundings of their home. The first week it wasn't disturbing but then it started to go downhill. It began with the surveillance when they had went to fetch some blood. Some vampires wanted to drink directly from humans so they had to say exactly where were they're going and how many human could be concerned. The majority just went to the Underworld shop where they have their order of regular blood waiting for them. The Guards were very strict that they take the exact quantity they were allowed per month. It was annoying but forsaken understood and let it pass. The humans of faith would takes notes and leave, never without a warning. Now they were making rounds, rarely leaving the area of the villa. Most of the clan members were finding it threatening and didn't want to leave. Rachel complained that everyone was in a horrible mood and asked their leader if they could talk to the guards.

 

When Leo came back one night, ignoring everyone and pouring himself some bloody vodka, they knew that it hadn't gone well. Plus, now their watchers had got even more suspicious and didn't hesitate to walk around in their garden, checking their every move.

Adam thought it was highly disrespectful. He couldn't walk in the gardens without meeting a guard eyeing him up as if he would suddenly go on a rampage. The garden had been a little piece of heaven. The forsaken either liked to take care of the plants or just to walk around, smelling the fresh grass or flowers that had just closed for the night. They didn't need a guard following them with a hand on his sword. No, the whole situation was getting more and more uncomfortable. The worst moment was when he heard Bob's story.

 

One evening the young vampire went to take a shower. Which is normal, hygiene, especially dental hygiene, is important even if you are dead. So he went out, towel on his hips and opened the balcony of his room to appreciate the fresh air of the night on his skin. He breathed in deeply before seeing a couple of guards looking at him from the garden. If he could have blushed he would have been red as a pepper. Instead he choose to throw a flower pot from the balcony and screamed that he would sue them for not respecting others privacy.

 

“I mean. I can't be proud of my physique. Look!” he pointed at his stomach. “If I had known I would die before doing my diet I wouldn't have kept putting it off ! Now I'm doomed to have my cellulite for eternity.” Bob sniffed at the thought and drink the blood in his mug with a sad puppy look.

 

Lucy chuckled. “A shame we can't really change our dead physique. Even tattoos don't work on us.” she patted Bob's back gently.

 

“I still haven't solved the problem of my hair! I mean, we live for eternity and we don't have one vampire who can help me with that? No? No vampire hairdresser?” he asked pointing one red strand on his forehead.

 

Lucy laughed even more at his desperate voice. He turned to Adam for compassion but the older vampire just shrugged. He took a sip from his tea cup and sighed with content.

 

“At least the Guards don't wander around inside the villa. That would be awkward and I wouldn't have been able to deal with them all night.” The idea of getting out of his casket and coming face to face with one of their watchdogs made him cringe.

 

He poured a bit of milk, admiring how the white turned pale red to deep crimson. He licked his lips and closed his eyes to appreciate the creamy taste he's given to his nightly meal. He relaxed a bit after that. Lucy had different fruit juice and was testing each one with some blood to decide which one would be tastier. Liquids were acceptable for vampires stomachs even if they wouldn't recommend them to the youngsters. Bob couldn't wait to be able to taste, he kept saying that he wanted a bloody cappuccino. For now, he could only look with envy the different cocktails that had the sweet taste of blood and of another liquid.

 

Their relaxing moment was interrupted by Rachel who was walking around with paperwork in her hands. She stopped in the middle of the room, looked at each person before lifting one paper with two fingers.

 

“This.” She said with a cold voice. “Is the treaty proclaiming that Guards aren't allowed to attack us on sight without judgment, trial or special meeting with all different leaders of the underworld reunited.”

 

She shook it, her eyes, today turquoise, gleaming in anger.

 

“This is the paper that is currently protecting our lives and our dear Leader - _YES I'm talking about you!_ \- Thinks that leaving it near an open window is no big problem!” she hissed, making Bob duck his head in fright. “He's the worst!

 

“I thought I was the worst...” muttered Lucy suddenly disappointed.

 

The second in command snorted and continued to walk to her office, Adam guessed. He was happy to have someone the same age and as down to earth as him. He had been talking a bit more to the vampires of his clan and Rachel and Bob were the ones who talked back to him the most. All the others were still wary about the fact he hung around with Lucy most of the time. He dipped his fangs in his blood and wondered if he could deal with eternity with these forsaken as friends.

As he saw Bob and Lucy making bets on who, between Rachel and Leo, would win in a blinking contest he thought that yes. Maybe, maybe he could.

 

Alas, as he will soon find out, the future wasn't going to be this nice.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a suntanned apocalypse who wanted to go out and have some fun, away from the oppressive atmosphere of the villa under watch.

 

It was past midnight and part from going to the 24H/7D little shops, there was actually nothing to do. Well actually there was but everyone wanted a nice night in. The psychic responded that there were tons of things to do instead of procrastinating inside the villa. Our blonde vampire answered back that there were tons of things to do in the villa. Starting with the cleaning because this big place could get really dusty. Then again, his friend didn't want to stay in and started to have a fit. In the end her friend accepted to go on a little trip.

Neither of them had a car so they had to ask someone for one. Rachel refused the second she heard that it was the little apocalypse's idea. Bob, who trusted people too easily, handed the keys of his car to them with a little smile. _Just... Keep it in one piece, please?_ They promised they would be careful.

 

That's why, exactly half an hour later, they got pulled over by policeman.

 

“The worse of it all is that you knew we were going to get arrested. You can see the flipping future so why don't you put it at use?” growled the younger vampire.

 

“Stop complaining, if it turns bad I have got this fake permit for you, look.” she showed the card and Adam let his head hit the wheel.

 

“A fake ID of a black guy? Really? ”

 

The brunette looked at the ID and shrug before throwing it on the dashboard.

 

“I lived for nearly a century, I'm a vampire, more powerful, more dangerous than any mortal on this planet and I get pulled other for speeding.” the blond man hissed, rather annoyed. “Well, true, it's dangerous but...

 

“You know we're already dead.” asked Lucy with a lifted eyebrow.

 

“Have you thought of the humans?

 

“Well, we do consider them as food you know. We do not have a high esteem for them.” explained the vampire.

 

She mumbled something along the lines of _'It's natural selection  !_ ' and Adam just shook his head while he lowered his window to talk with the policeman.

Adam was always polite and very comprehensive, which was one of the reasons he kept up with the girl sitting next to him. True, it sucked -no puns intended- to pay and lose permit points. But they had tons of money thanks to the clan's bank account and the car was Bob's so they weren't really concerned. Just a bit for Bob, because their pal was really nice, but it's a small detail.

 

The policeman started to growl at them about their speed and how kids shouldn't be hanging out so late. Lucy bite· back a laugh at that, finding the whole situation amusing. Adam just sighed, even if he looked young he had lived up 25 years as a human, which in his time had been considered to be the age of a fully responsible adult. As the policeman keep talking about their actions, the young vampire tried to justify himself.

 

"Look we will pay but, this car belongs to a friend so about that suspension of permit... "A nonhuman growl made him blink and looked the second policeman behind them. The man had both hands on the car and seemed to be breathing rather hard.

 

Adam blinked again and turned back to the man he was talking too.

 

"Does he need help? I dare say, he doesn't look well."

 

Two hands went for his throat and he jumped, surprised at the sudden attack. He felt the air blocking in his throat, stopping him from speaking, and raised his hands with a puzzled look. Trying to strangle a vampire? That was a first. _I said I was going to pay, what's his problem?_

 

Lucy tilted her head to the side and announced very seriously.

 

"He's trying to strangle you."

 

_I hadn't noticed that._ The forsaken thought sarcastically. It was rather disturbing to have a man trying to kill you with a straight face. Too bad that Adam was already dead, making him just unable to speak because of the lack of air. Slowly he took hold of the two hands and tried to push him off without hurting him. Having super strength was nice in this situation but if he hurt the human the guards would be ready to say that they were in the wrong. The policeman had black eyes staring at him and he was really pale. The vampire started to say:

 

"Look... You had a bad day, me too. Let's not be excessive about this." the man he was holding was drooling and tried to bite Adam's face so he backed off a little bit. "You're not listening are you?" he continued rather vexed.

 

Lucy turned her head and jumped, surprised when she noticed that the other human was now by her window, staring at her with completely black eyes. She tugged on her friend shirt while hissing at the other.

 

"They're not themselves anymore! They reek of spirits!

 

"What are you talking about? Spirits don't smell!"

 

The male forsaken decided to open the door and hit the policeman with it,. The body flew and hit the side of the street. Adam gulped at the sight, reminding himself that a little punch from them was the equivalent of a car to humans. The blond man left the car and went over to him, worried, telling Lucy to handle her own problem while he checked the one lying on the ground.

 

He was just a 45 old man who was pretty bald and really had bad teeth. And he reeked of cigarettes. _Can't imagine what his lungs must be like_. The man wasn't moving but his heart was beating and Adam sighed in relief. It was so easy to hurt humans when you were not careful. His smell wasn't different from any other human. Lucy had mentioned spirits, sadly his knowledge of all this spirit and ghost stuff wasn't very good so he just placed the body in safety position before leaving him there.

 

He turned to see Lucy baring her fangs and throwing every CD's from the car at the other officer. Adam had a thought for Bob, who wasn't going to be pleased, then walked towards them.

 

"You're telling me that they reek of spirits?

 

"Yes!" She leaped out the window and punched the man in his jaw. A loud crack was heard before he landed, knocked out, on the ground. The curly girl stepped out of the car straightening her little jacket. "Their eyes just turned blank and before that they had trouble breathing, like a panic attack. That's all the symptoms of possessed people. Lord, it's a pain in the...

 

"Language!" snapped Adam. "I'm not going to ask how you know all that because it can wait." he turned towards the bodies. "Now, what do we do? If the guards think we attack humans this could turn sour for us. They already think we kidnap humans. And I'm pretty sure you just killed that guy.

 

"I have only broken his jaw. And for my defense I didn't any have more CD's. Plus, we didn't drink from them, it's proof that we had no intention of feasting."

 

The blond undead rubbed his face.

 

"Well... Let's call 911 first and then we must talk to the guards. Maybe they will listen to us."

 

"Don't worry. They'll be here in 3 minutes from now on.

 

"Who?

 

'The guards

 

"In 3 minutes?

 

"Yeah, I've seen them.

 

"Oh now you've got visions? Great! Now you can see the traffic in the city!" he threw his hand in the air and sat on the side of the street "One day, just one day could you give me a vision that will be good news and useful?"

 

  )°(       )°(      )°(

 

Meeting Nadia again was slightly embarrassing for Adam. First because he was starting to feel slightly hungry and the beating of her heart was really appealing, like a little snack. He felt his mouth watering and he noticed that Lucy licked her lips quickly. Secondly, he had been rather impolite last time they've met.

 

The guards arrived in cars and got out when they saw two vampires sitting next to two un-moving humans. The witch didn't jump out of the car to point weapons towards them while dragging the police officers away from them. She just scanned the perimeter, her eyes shining for a split second before going to see them. Her clothing was again, deep black but she was covered up to her neck. Her tied up hair swung at her each step and she crossed her arms as she stopped before them. Adam looked up, his thumb against his fangs, trying to look at ease when he was actually intimidated. _In my days women didn't hold such power over men._

 

One woman guard with short hair was ordering her partners to check the humans and heal them if necessary. Adam wanted to know what medicine they used - did they stay modern and have doctors or did they do a holy water kind of healing?- but the sharp voice of Doumanovski made him look back to her.

 

"Forsaken. I hope you have a good reason for attacking humans outside one of your hunting.

 

"Our hunting is always without consequences, plus!" the male vampire pointed to the victims. "We didn't bite them. So you have our word and proof that we wanted no harm to come to them.

 

"You could've been trying to satisfy other needs."

 

There was a long silence between them and Lucy bent slightly towards her friend.

 

"What other need could we have from humans? I mean, the blood is all that comes to my mind.

 

"I'm scared to understand... Are you insinuating..." he narrowed his eyes.

 

"You know, forcing yourself on humans. For physical needs." _Oh heavens, she was insinuating!_

 

"Oh my lord. Oh my God!" he slapped his face. He would have blushed if he could. "We were not... I can't even... We didn't try anything I mean... Ok, first, I'm not homosexual and even if I was I have taste you know.

 

"She was implying sex?" asked Lucy sweetly. Her friend nearly choked at her bald question.

 

"Just shut up Lucy. We didn't harm them!" he continued to the witch "Plus, they attacked us first! Their eyes turned black, they were making weird noises and wanted to kill us!" There was another silence. "Which was rather quite pathetic but that's not important. What is, is that we have suspicions that spirits are behind this.

 

"What makes you think so?

 

"Yeah, what makes you think so?" asked Lucy rather surprised.

 

Adam let his hand fall to his side and looked at his friend as if she had grown a second head.

 

'What do you mean ' _What makes me think so'?_ you're the one who said they were spirits!

 

"Oh I did!" she said, snapping her fingers as she remembered. "Actually I wasn't me saying that, it was the wolf."

 

Nadia blinked.

 

"The wolf? You mean a werewolf? There was one with you?

 

"Beast, wolf, doggies, yeah these guys." she stopped and frowned when Nadia asked if there was one with them.

 

She looked at the scenery around her, Adam saw that she was really lost. He tended to recognize when she was mixing up past and future. She would have a second of confusion, blink a few times, then replace everything in order in her mind. Well... It didn't always happen as smoothly. Lucy snapped her fingers again:

 

"Damn it, it hasn't happened yet. You know it's not easy this time rift thing, it's horribly confusing!" she made a dramatic sigh that gave Adam a little smile.

 

"Ok. Breath in and start again: what do you know?

 

"Well. These guys got possessed by spirits. The wolves can smell the change, that's why I say that they reeked. I think that's all for now. But if you asked your own spirits and ghost they will confirm what I said about the whole possession thing." finished the little vampire smiling brightly to the agent of light.

 

Adam sighed, Nadieska shook her head obviously tired. He could understand only too easily, it was rather late for humans and patrolling the Underworld couldn't be easy.

 

“A time rift? What the hell are you talking about?

 

“About the one in my head.” Lucy said as if it was normal. “You know, visions of past and future. The fact that I can see glimpses of your past just by looking at you.”

 

The witch took a step back and the marks around her eyes started to shine. The blond forsaken didn't lose any time before putting a hand on his friend's shoulder and dragging her behind him. He slightly bared his teeth at the sight before him. The guards took out their weapons when they noticed the confrontation between their companion and the damned. Adam look around and cursed in his head. They were surrounded. He could just take Lucy in his arms and jump on the roof. He would be fast enough but if the guards had guns or bows there was a risk that they would get shot.

 

The Russian witch made them hold their attack and asked slowly.

 

“How come we weren't aware of the presence of an Awakened in you clan?”

 

Adam narrowed his eyes and answered with a low growl.

 

“I have no idea what an Awakened is. Lower your weapons, you can't threaten us, the deal made sure of that.

 

“You're right.” Her tattoos turned black again and she passed a hand in her long braid. “We must contact the Promised Land first.” she motioned to her colleagues to the cars. “Go back and bring the two humans. Tell the others to wait for my report before taking any action.

 

“What are you going to do?” asked the woman with short hair.

 

“Well, I think that these two will be more open about all this...” a spark flickered between her gloved hands. “In a less threatening situation.”

 

“You will be outnumbered.” warned a man with guns as weapons. The blond woman rolled her eyes.

 

“No I'm not. I'm a witch remember?”

 

The humans of faith looked at each other and left one by one. They climbed into the cars and after a last nod from the lady they left, glaring silent threats at the forsaken ones. They hadn't left their defensive position during the conversation. When Adam was sure that they were alone he got up. He would have agreed with the fact that Lucy and him outnumbered the lady standing in front of them. But when she denied it he felt a little worried. _She isn't?_ Realization hit him when he looked again at her marks. Witches can manipulate ghost and spirits, of course she would be able to defend herself against them. Warlocks are known for being capable of fighting alone with spirits as back up.

Lucy clapped her hands, jumped up on her two feet and grabbed her friend's arm. She seemed ready to talk. Doumanovski eyed them up and crossed her arms.

 

“Now, explain.

 

“Explain what?

 

She swore in her native tongue as she rolled her eyes.

 

“Explain to me what the fuck she is so we can deal with it quickly.”

 

The vampire, who was still old fashioned, looked at her shocked.

 

“A young lady shouldn't say such bad words.

 

“Excuse me?” she frowned and took a step forward, eyes blazing angrily. “I'll speak how I want. Not even the High Priest can't stop me from swearing. Now. Explain.” she ordered, satisfied with Adam backing away a bit.

 

Lucy carefully took a step forward and licked her lips. She seemed to be wondering what to say, judging how the situation was going to turn.

 

“You should be wondering why spirits are able to possess humans. I dare say, “she winked at her “For a specialist in flesh-less folks, you don't seem interested.

 

“Answer me.

 

“Guess it will have to wait. You're sure you want to investigate my gift first?

 

“Enough!

 

“Ok!” she lifted her hands in surrender “Ok, I'm a sort of psychic: a warlock and I did a sort of ritual and it backfired! Since then I tend to get visions, just from time to time. I think that _Awakened_ is a bit of an overstatement.”

 

Adam sighed and rubbed his face.

 

“What is a Awakened? Don't give me that look Guard Doumanovski, I bet that Awakened isn't a common term even in the Underworld.

 

“No.” Her eyes weren't leaving the little apocalypse. “Awakened is a name given to criminals able to manipulate powers beyond our comprehension. Like seeing the future or the past of someone.

 

“I can assure you, that I am no criminal. My title as a vampire is Lucy The Wanderer. People can pledge that I have never done any harm with my power.” Adam resisted the urge to snicker at that.

 

“The title of Awakened is given by the Guards of the Walker. I must notify you to them so we can judge you're no threat to us. I can't force you to come with me now but if you're a problem be certain that I will not miss you.”

 

Adam cringed his teeth. When you knew that Lucy tended to burn her own flesh with a smile you kind of guessed that she wasn't totally stable. If they make her pass test they would class her as dangerous. Heavens, he would call her as dangerous as well! He sighed and then frowned. _Wait_.

 

“Guards of the Walker?” the two women looked at him like a child who didn't do his homework. “Ok, you know what? I don't even want to know! There are too many people who walk on this earth!”

 

The witch let out a little laugh at the last sentence surprising the blond vampire. She quickly stopped and the smile was gone, the strict attitude back on her features.

 

“The Wanderer, I will signal your presence to the Promised Land. As far as we know you haven't committed any offences against our laws so we will not do you any harm but in the next 24H you must come to be interrogated at our base. If not, you will be officially branded as an Awakened and will suffer the sentence reserved for your kind. What's the name of your clan?

 

“Clan of the Last Breath. Rather stupid right? Because vampires did in a way die... Given their last breath...” she waited a moment, saw that no one was in a humorous mood and pouted.

 

“What about the possessed humans?” asked Adam. “Their police car is still here and we don't know if it's...

 

“This is a matter for the Warlock's Institute. You gave us your version of the events now it's u to us to understand what happened. You, vampires, can't possibly help us in a spirit case.”

 

At that, she turned and walked away, pulling a phone out of her pocket. Probably calling another guard to pick her up. The two forsaken didn't stop her. Time was running out before dawn and they wouldn't mind drinking a bit before going to bed. Adam looked at the straight figure who was disappearing in the shadows. He was ready to bet his life that they will meet again soon. Probably in the worst circumstances possible because life, even after death, was just a big joke.

 

)°(      )°(      )°(

 

Eternity is nothing when you're facing a red light. Adam let his fingers run across the wheel while he glowered at the light with all the hatred that he had. You would have thought that vampires would have mastered the art of patience after all these decades. No, some things will always be just as frustrating. In defeat he turned on the radio, jingles started to fill up the small space of the car. He couldn't put in any CDs because a _certain_ person thought is was a good weapon against a 60 pound human. _Bob is really going to be pissed. Well at least the car is in one piece._

 

“Put on Daily Nightime!” Lucy clapped her hands like a excited child. “They must be putting out new songs!

 

Adam rolled his eyes, but complied. Daily Nighttime was a radio channel that was run by the underfolks. All magic person, the guards and warlocks excepted, knew how to tune into the right frequency to be able to listen. But it was hardly possible for normal humans to find it out of luck. When the idea of a radio station appeared in the Underworld it was weird for everyone at first. The forsaken quickly got into it because it helped pass the time and the concept made them feel more human. Now each city had their own station of the Daily Nightime. The familiar feminine voice could be heard.

 

“ _Here it's Abigail, it's 4 A.M and I bet all the little suckers of Westhampton are listening by now!”_

 

Adam lifted an eyebrow at the nickname she was giving to those who listened whereas Lucy just giggled. Sucker or leeches were for the vampires, cubs and wolfies for the werewolves, the tinker-bells for the changelings. At least, the jokes weren't as bad as Lucy's even though they were politically incorrect most of the time.

All unhuman underfolk knew this station and keep it secret from the Guards because of all the information or humor (that could be taken badly) it held. It also kept them informed about the politics or new fashion in music of the common world. The show was full of puns on their nature. Racist comments about underfolks were always funnier if it was between the people concerned.

 

“ _So my pals, as for the main gossip the Leader of the Clan White Wings -really? No death joke for you?- is going to be more emo than ever because he was just brushed off by his companion changeling, Larissa Slyan. Yes! At last we know he was trying to seduce the Lady of Winter of the Faerie Court!”,_

 

“Abigail is the vampire right?” Adam asked, not even slightly interested in the love stories of the moment. “I get her and the werewolf mixed up.

 

“Sophitia is the wolf, Abi the vampire. It's not hard to remember that!

 

“You tend to forget that we can't eat human food. I am not taking any comments from you.

 

“Hey! I remembered your birthday!

 

“No you didn't. You wished it two days late and your present was a cake. No need to explain further.”

 

The vampire voice continued with jokes and set off a song of a band that the forsaken, who was driving, didn't bother remembering. Lucy started to sing along happily, luckily for her friend she had a pretty voice that didn't annoy him.

The light turned green and with a sigh of relief Adam started to drive them home. A light music, not the radio, started in the car.

 

Lucy reached for her phone, Swan lake playing as her ringtone. She didn't answer just slowly swayed her hand in time to the music. In the end, it was Adam who snatched it and answered.

 

“Hello?

 

“Adam! Thank God, I knew you would answer.

 

“Leo? Is everything alright?” their boss was using a holy word, that meant there must be a big problem ahead.

 

“The guards! The guards launched an attack! Do not come back to the villa! Find somewhere else to hide!” and with just that he hung up.

 

Adam felt his mouth dry and turned panicked to Lucy who was still smiling.

 

“What? You really thought they would wait for a report? They want us all dead, any excuses are welcome.”

 

The vampire felt his chest turn cold and without thinking he pressed the pedal, making the car jump before rooming forward. He knew deep inside that it was maybe the worse thing to do when his leader told him to not come back but suddenly it was too much. The possessed, the guards, the night, Lucy's twisted smile and his own thirst burning his throat and stomach. Lucy's body hit the seat and she screeched in surprise before reaching for the seat-belt that she hadn't put on since they went out. Luckily no one was on the road because he wouldn't have slowed down. He took sharps turns, nearly hitting a lamppost and knocking bins over.

And then, just as they were getting nearer, they heard it. His ears twitched, his sense high on alert.

 

There were screams.

 

They turned in the last street before arriving at their private car park and the screams were getting louder and louder. Adam pressed the pedal to accelerate, his guts twisted in his body.

 

Red flames were licking the sky and stars. Glowing ashes flew and burned Adam skin when he leaped out of the car and started rushing towards the villa. He heard Lucy calling his name but he didn't turn back. The green garden turning to dust, the flowers and shrubberies changing to red. The windows tainted with crimson. Shadows in the dark of the night, took on inhuman proportions. The roof was crumbling under the heat, and he could hear crashing noises when the wood and stone hit the ground. Snowflakes made out of the ash danced around him as he slowed down, the vision sinking into his brain. He felt nauseous. He was sure that if he tried to scream, to call out to his clan he would choke on the air like a stupid living person. A howl of pain made him flinch and he started to run again.

 

Adam didn't see the guards rushing out of the house, ready to attack him. He didn't see Lucy spring onto them, teeth bared. His eyes were fixed on one, and one thing, only.

 

His clan, his home, burning in the cold night.

 

His scream joined the chorus of the forsaken.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**The dead never stopped mourning**

 

Blood filled his mouth as Adam sunk his teeth in the throat of the warrior of light. He didn't bother looking at his face as he bit deeper, tearing the flesh, making the man whimper in pain. When his mouth left the neck he threw the motionless body towards a nearby human charging at him.

He growled, behind the screams of pain of his companion he could hear heartbeats that surely didn't belong to his kind. The house was, without a doubt, completely surrounded. He ran up to the main door. Trying to understand how could they be in such a horrible situation.

The main door was locked by holy chains which burned the hands of the two vampires when they tried to shake them off. Adam gasped and retrieved his hands. The smell of his flesh burning was nothing compared to all the rest but he felt like puking all the same. Lucy, on the contrary, didn't stop. She spend so much time burning her skin for fun, it didn't made her flinch. Her wrist, her fingers were nearly catching fire as she hissed and break one of the locks. Runs glowed and she bit back a cry of pain.

“Break a window! Go through the roof! There are still a few that can be saved!” she screamed at him while ripping off another chain.

Adam nodded quickly, flexed his legs and sprung to reach to roof. Thanks to his unnatural strength and agility he landed on the roof without falling though it. He closed his eyes and concentrated on what was going on below him. The main part of the clan was trying to break to main door. Others got stuck in their rooms, or in the basement probably checking on the blood supply.

He recognized a voice in particular. He took a deep breath and let himself fall inside the villa, into the flames. Fire licked his clothes and he threw his coat before it burnt completely. He looked up at the roof and swore under his breath. With all the flames it was too much of a risk to jump back out. The smell of smoke made him scrunch his noise but couldn't bother his throat. He started to run between the burning furniture.

Rachel was shaking Bob's limp body. She had a part of her face that was burned, her left eye was completely bloody. She heard Adam's arrival and made a sign for him to come.

“Adam! The doors are locked and the guards are slaughtering anyone who manages to get out! They just... I don't...” she gulped and lifted Bob as if he weighed nothing. “Tons of our members died. Is there an exit?

“Lucy is trying to break the main door. Go there and help her by destroying the door.

“Warlocks are placing spells so that the walls resist. Our strength is useless!

“Lucy is the only one outside who can help. Trust me, if all the survivors force one door, we can make it. And show no mercy to the guards. It's useless to spare them.” Adam spat before helping her to clear a path.

When he was sure she could continue alone, he turned back. Senses on high alert, trying to find anyone in danger to go and help.

He looked up the stairs and leaped to see if upstairs there were any forsaken in need. What he didn't expect was that the floor, eaten by the fire, crumbled under him and his weight made a hole. He yelped and try to grab something. He managed to catch the edge second floor but it had been really close. If he fell, he would end up in the flames below. His skin started to sizzled around the burning wood and he bit his lip, drawing blood.

“You fucking little shit!” screamed a voice.

Adam eyes snapped open, he hadn't realized he had closed them, and saw the horrified look of his leader. Within a second, two strong arms caught him and lifted him up.

“I told you not to come! I really hoped that at least you got to safety!

“Well too bad! I'm not leaving you in this hell!” replied Adam as firmly. “I'm part of your clan! I'll help! We must go to the entrance! Lucy is...”

That's when another silhouette hit him, making him fly across the room. His back hit a burning sofa, and the vampire screamed in pain. He jumped away and rolled on the ground and ripping off the burning clothes on his back. A deep growl was heard and he saw a flash of hazelnut hair.

“Samuel!

“Where is the Wanderer?” his eyes were full of rage “She's behind this! She must pay!”

The blond vampire gulped. He nearly didn't recognize the man: instead of standing on his feet, he was crawling on his arms, fangs bared. Blood was dripping from his side and slipping through his lips.

“You're wrong! She never meant any of this!” Adam countered back.

The Hunter screamed in rage and leaped at him like a animal. Adam lifted his arms, in a weak way to defend himself. Leo appeared and pushed the forsaken away just in time. In the wrecked place, the two old forsaken started to fight, kicks and fists ripping through the air. Leo kept trying to talk to him between each hit. He tried to sooth him but it only seemed to make Samuel even more angry. At some point, Sam seemed to lose it even more and started becoming more and more bestial. He was hissing, clawing, biting anything that passed. Adam knew that they were running out of time. The place was falling apart, the smoke starting to block their eyesight.

The blond vampire looked around and found what was left of a wooden chair. Without thinking he broke its leg and got up, ready to help his leader. He'd never fought, never had to. Adam jumped in the middle, waving his wooden weapon and hissing at the Hunter. The rest was a bit of a blur.

Leo was ready to made them stop but, as they weren't looking around, a gunshot was heard and a bullet sunk in his leg. Leo screamed in pain, tried to reach for the two fighters and looked on desperately as they leaped at each other's throats. With no leader unable to stop their fight, it turned ugly. Fangs and claws scratching, piercing skin. Samuel wasn't the hunter for nothing. He knew how to kick at the places that really hurt. He twisted his arms, let his nails cut deep into his cold flesh. His jaw nearly sunk into his neck as he held the younger vampire's arms. Thoughts flashed through the blond forsaken's mind and he headbutted the elder one. Surprised, the Hunter wobbled back before hissing again. Adam was no fighter but with his little piece of wood he managed to fight back. If it wasn't for that and the fire Samuel would have won over him. But when a piece of the roof fell, the old vampire backed away and lost his focus for a split of second. The blond vampire leaped over the fire and smashed him to the ground.

 

The legend that a wooden stake through the heart could kill a vampire is a stupid legend. Because who wouldn't die at that? A stake through the heart would kill anybody if you think about it. The heart is the most important part of the body and soul. Adam was so surprised at all the blood there was within his heart. His hands were drenched in red, his breath ragged, his eyes wide open, staring at the lifeless body he was on.

Samuel had a surprised look, the mouth open in a 'O' as blood was leaking through his lips. Hands on Adam's as he had tried to stop the wood from piercing his skin. Someone was calling his name but he couldn't tear his eyes from the vampire. He had only met him once, they hadn't hit it off but he knew that he wasn't a man of ill intention, he had cared about the clan. He Hadn't wanted him to pay for Lucy's error, he had wanted to be fair. Adam had never tried talking to him, they had been strangers to each others but he didn't feel any less guilty.

Leo scoped up Adam's limp body and charged through the flames. _You will be the one to stake your own kind._ Lucy said it. She said that he would kill one of his own. Funny, he didn't feel guilty as he tore the skin of the guard who was a man with a beating heart. A vampire was a forsaken, a moving corpse but it hurt so much to see him gone like that. He felt guilt crushing him as the fire started to eat the corpse. He tore his eyes away, feeling like he was going to gag.

The leader pulled him just fast enough to avoid a wooden plank falling on his head. His body colliding against his friend made him come back to reality. There was no time to mope, other's needed his help.

“I can stand. Lets find the others and leave.” he whispered as he darted forward. He stopped suddenly panicked. “Your leg!

“I'm good. Don't worry.” his hands and his leg were bloody but it seemed to not cause him pain. “Keep moving.”

They didn't turn back. To save anyone else would only condemn them, the fire was gainning too much space for them. Screams were heard ahead of them, near the main exit. They looked at each other and, together, ran. They jumped out of the way of the obstacles. Arrows sometimes managed to get through the holes in the walls. Leo hissed at the blessed weapons and accelerated, taking Adams arm and pulling him with him.

A cold wind hit them. They looked up and saw that the main door was in pieces, the small silhouette of Lucy standing in the outline. The other vampires were rushing out, some screaming in relief some screaming in rage at, probably, the guards who were waiting for them. The chocolate skinned vampire's chest was shaking by her irregular breathing. She had burn marks on her arms and deep cuts from fighting against the guards. She had her hands curled into fist and her eyes were gazing into the distance.

Adam felt a shoot of adrenaline boosting him. He grasped her hand and pulled her away. He glanced at her and saw the black circles under her eyes and how wrecked she looked. She stumbled before letting herself fall on the ground.

“I can't... No more energy... Thirst..” she ran her hand on her throat, desperately panting as if air could help.

The blond vampire shook her shoulder, praying for her not to crack now. He checked around and saw the guards arriving to finish them off. Warlocks whispering to their ghost, marks burning bright and the guards, swords raised towards them. He also noticed quickly that they were tons of humans corpses, all pierced by what seemed to be spears. He gulped. _At least some of us managed to fight back_. Leo lifted the wounded girl with one hand and snapped at her.

“You can rest when you are dead! Now follow my lead.” he whistled loud enough to catch every vampire attention and then ran away into the streets.

If the guards thought they could run after them thy were to be disappointed. Leo chose to run to safety with the wounded. The bodies blurred through the air as the rest of the forsaken followed their leader between roofs and streets. Leo was holding Lucy's unconscious body in his arms, gracefully landing and checking her face for any sign of pain. Adam decided to go by Rachel's side, taking Bob from her arms so she could rest just a little. She smiled at the intention. Blood still leaking through her closed eyelid.

As they ran away from their broken refuge they could feel the air heating up, the cold night changing into dawn.

 

)°(       )°(       )°(

 

They found a rotten, abandoned underground as a shelter. Cities carry many secrets and thanks to Rachel for her past Urbex passion they knew the existence of this place. It was protecting them from the sun and it had enough space for the clan. Half of them had burned or got killed by the weapons of the Guards. Some had fought back and were severely wounded.

The day that followed the attack, they all tried to sleep. It was dirty and uncomfortable, filled with broken sobs for their dead and whimpers of pain but they managed to find comfort in the fact that they were still there. Leo would pass between the many bodies, whisper words of comfort to the most scared ones before moving on. Taking care of his clan even though himself was hurt. Adam tried to sleep as well but each time he closed his eyes he saw the dead face of Samuel. He curled into a ball and choked back a sob. He had wanted to save his clan, not kill his own. He blamed himself, he blamed Lucy, he blamed the warriors of god.

_I can't. I just can't keep on like that. I'm a forsaken, a murderer, a monster._

A hand gently stroked his hair. He blinked and meet green eyes that were looking at him.

“Lucy, I think he needs you there.” whispered the Leader.

Just as he finished, the little woman's silhouette appeared behind him. She lay down near her friend and smiled. The blond man took a deep breath and smiled weekly to Leo, as a thanks.

“Rest Adam. You'll need strength for the coming nights.” he squeezed his shoulder before slipping away.

Lucy rolled a bit closer and yawned. Adam wished he could be so relaxed or careless like her. She mumbled a good night to him, and snuggled in her coat. They didn't feel the cold but cushions and covers made them feel safe. He sighed and took Lucy's small dark-skinned hand and closed his eyes. Her fingers intertwined with his gave him the feeling he wasn't alone and damned.

 

 

The next evening was welcomed by moans and complaining vampires who were hungry and had the worst rest of their life and un-life combined.

Rachel managed to find a rag which she used to hide her burned eye. Luckily she would never know how it looked but Adam saw the pained expression when she ran her fingers over it, trying to imagine how bad it was. Bob hands were shaking but laughed when Adam said with an attempt at humor that his car was still in one piece somewhere where they had left it.

“The only good news I've heard since yesterday.” he rubbed his face. “Lord, my throat hurts! Even your cold blood seemed tasty.

“Don't talk about it...” Adam sighed. “Leo and Joan went to hunt for blood. I must admit,” he said after a silence “I feel like at any time Guards are going to rush down the underground stairs and we won't be able to fight back and...

“Please don't mention them.” whined the red-blue headed man. “Look. I know, we are all scared and such but we're still here. And as someone said once: While there's life, there's hope.”

Adam smiled sadly and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Bob. We're dead.”

Their discussion was interrupted by a grunt and a loud noise coming from the entrance of their hiding place. The hunters arrived trailing animal corpses. The smell wasn't tasty, human blood was their main nourishment. The situation had to be desperate if they couldn't bring human blood to them. Leo sighed and dragged a dog in the middle of the room.

“The wounded first. Lucy, I know you're dying of first but just wait a second. You'll drink on your own later.”

The little apocalypse nodded sleepily as she watched with envy the forsaken feasting on the animal. Adam was between her and Bob, he frowned at the fact she wasn't allowed to drink with the others. Was it because she could turn aggressive while eating? Rachel went to eat, her eye still deeply wounded. She had said it was due to a blessed dagger which had burned the socket. She just shrugged when Adam looked horrified at the fact she had definitely lost a eye.

“Well I'm still here so I couldn't care less.”

Leo gazed towards Adam and he beckoned him to follow him, away from the rest of the group. He knew a talk was in order. He had killed one of their own. Slowly he followed him. His body completely tense, he played nervously with his hands. The leader went on the old tracks of the subway and walked further away.

“We need to talk privately. If someone hears us it could be cause of unwanted tension.

“I would guess so.” whispered the younger vampire.

When they were far enough, hidden in the shadows, Leo stopped and sat on the rails. He gestured to his clan member to do the same. He obeyed and awkwardly wrapped his arms around himself. He remembered the first time they both had a real discussion face to face and he had been really uneasy that time. Now he was terrified. Maybe they had come so far so that he could be punished without anyone knowing. Maybe, Leo would execute him for killing The Hunter. If he died would Lucy notice? He took a deep breath. She probably wouldn't notice. That thought alone was enough to worsen his state of mind.

“Stop giving me that look. I'm not going to hurt you. But you do know why I asked you to come here.

“Because... Because I killed Samuel.”

His voice cracked and he put his fist in his mouth. He wasn't allowed to break down, he didn't have the right.

“Yes. A stake through the heart. It's one of the hardest ways to kill a vampire, because we hear them coming and we are light sleepers. Unless it's someone you trust that betrays you, no one can stake you.”

Adam felt sick. His nails dig in his skin and he blocked his breathing.

“Adam, look at me, I'm not going to do anything to you. We are in too deep shit to fight between us. Yes, it's horrible. You killed him but tons of our comrades also died last night because of the Guards. If there is one main culprit, it would be them. And you surely noticed that Samuel wasn't in his right mind.”

The memory of his leader trying to speak to the hunter and the look of pure rage that answer him swirled in Adam's mind.

“He was angry. He wanted to kill Lucy.

“Well, I wonder why!” replied the dark haired man sarcastically. “I had a chat with her when we settled here and I have understood why we were attacked.

“The witch said we had 24 hours to go and see them! We weren't accused of anything when she left! Lucy hasn't done anything!

“The guards waited for any excuse to kill us. You should have left the two humans. We are not to meddle with these people.” he got up. “Samuel was one of our best fighters. But the guards completely wrecked his spirit. That's how dangerous the warriors of light are!

“How?

“First, he had a holy bullet in his ribs. It didn't kill him but it kept burning him, inside his flesh” They both cringed at the thought. It's enough to turn a vampire completely mad with the pain. The pain of holy weapons is strong, and not being able to rip away the bullet would have turned him insane as well. “Secondly, warlocks can use spirit made of emotion to manipulate someone. And there was a squad of warlock, I bet Sam wasn't the only one who had his mind twisted.”

Adam thought about Nadieska and he gritted his teeth. Maybe she had been there, looking at the flames while his kind was screaming for mercy in the house. He took a deep breath and let his head rest against the wall.

“Adam. I know it isn't easy. You're may not be completely innocent but you're not totally guilty either. Sam, had lost control of himself and attacked you, you managed to win by pure luck. In his full spirit you wouldn't have stood a chance.

“Great. I feel so much better now knowing that he was suffering and I just ended it by taking him out like a dog.” he met the tired gaze of his leader. “Whatever happened, I murdered him. I wasn't hurt or anything and I killed him. Mercy be upon his soul.

“ _Réquiem ætérnam dona eis Dómine, et lux perpétua lúceat eis. Requiéscant in pace. Amen_ ” whispered Leo. He smiled at Adam surprised look. “I was one of those fools who prayed at sunset and sunrise. Still am.”

Adam had a humorless laugh.

“Don't you feel even more empty? I tried praying but it always tastes bitter in my mouth.

“Well, a little apocalypse in her madness said something really sensible once. Since, the taste of His words doesn't scorch my tongue.

“Lucy?

“Yep. One of her rare moment of lucidity, it's always weird to have her... Not mad.”

Adam nodded and rested his head against the wall of the tunnel.

“We didn't mean to end up like this. There were these two humans who just attacked us. Lucy tried to say that they were possessed by spirits but they were more into charging her as a criminal than to investigate what had happened.

“We are the scapegoat of this society Adam. Remember that and maybe you will make it through the Underworld.” he squeezed the shoulder of his clan ember. “Little Groom, I know you are not a murderer ok? So please, be strong.”

A voice called them and Leo got up.

“Even in the dark times we must honored the loss.” the Silent Threat held out a hand to his clan member. “The most religious of our clan made a ceremony for our fallen friends. Pray for Samuel soul. That's all you can do now.”

They both walked back in silence and joined the clan who was sitting all together. A couple of people managed to lay their hands on candles, probably stolen. Hot wax doesn't burn them, so the masters of the ceremony were holding them with bare hands. Lucy was standing apart from them, quietly staring at the flames, expressionless. Leo went to stand at the front, to open the ceremony. Silence was only broken by the Leader's words, calm and soothing. Choked sobs could be heard in the crowd, the sounds echoed in the underground, making them sink deeper in the minds of the survivors. Adam closed his eyes, trying to shield himself from all this pain. If only Lucy and him hadn't gone out that night. If they hadn't waited and tried to talk to the guards.

Another vampire took his place next to Leo and started to announced a prayer. His reflexes got the better of him and Adam joined his hands to pray with him. The words leaving his lips without hesitation.

 

 _God our Father Your power brings us to birth Your providence guides our lives and by Your command we return to dust. Lord, those who die still live in Your presence their lives change but do not end_  
I pray in hope for my family relatives and friends and for all the dead known to You alone.  
In company with Christ Who died and now lives may they rejoice in Your kingdom where all our tears are wiped away.  
Unite us together again in one family to sing Your praise forever and ever.  
Amen

With a nostalgic smile, Lucy blew out the candle she was holding. She was not in the group, sitting against the wall near the exit. She didn't say anything but just admired the last of the rising smoke twisting and fading in the dark.

)°(        )°(       )°(

 

“The Leader wants to see you,”

 

Adam gulped down the blood of the cat he was drinking. It was early morning, and he wanted a last snack before going to sleep. They were all still in the underground, contacts with other clan being complicated with the guards on the watch. He turned to see Bob who gave him a horrified look.

“You're drinking from a kitten? How can you?

“Well, desperate measures! I'm thirsty, the taste doesn't bother me anymore.

“No I mean, you are murdering this cute fluffy ball without regret?” Adam was dumbstruck. “How could you?” the fledgling repeated.

“Bob, we need to eat to survive! You don't complain when the blood is from humans.

“It's not the same thing! Free this poor kitty!

“I killed it before drinking so he wouldn't suffer.”

The young forsaken looked so hurt and sad it made Adam uncomfortable. He knew that his companion loved cute animals, the fact he that he made him watch compilations of funny puppies and kittens was the proof, but their survival was priority. Even if it meant to kill baby cats. The blond vampire looked at the dead pet and sighed. _That's why vampires are the most hated underfolk. Because of the dead kittens,_ he thought very solemnly.

He got up and patted Bob's shoulder. Before he could leave to dispose of his meal Bob stopped him.

“Tell me, do you think Guards listen to modern music?

“Why are you asking me that?

“Well, I went to see if they had completely destroyed my car, since you left it in our car park, and I was very surprised they didn't.

“Wait, stop right there. You went back to the villa? Alone?” the blue-red haired vampire seemed suddenly very shy. “Bob! You could have been caught or, worse, killed! Don't go out on your own ever again!

“But... I love my little car! I was so happy to see that it had escaped the whole mess! But you see, all my CD's were gone! Like, the guards only took my music and nothing else. It's weird.” he mumbled, clearly confused by the fact. “I mean... I would never have guessed that they liked The Stones

Adam bit his lip very slightly, the memory of all the CD's going out of the window flashing through his head. He stayed poker faced and only shrugged.

“Can't help you on that. I never touched your CD's so...”

With that, he quickly went to meet Leo, mentally cursing Lucy for not being considerate of other people's stuff. Talking about the devil, she was waiting with the The Silent threat and Rachel who was apparently rather upset. He arrived slightly lost at the tense mood floating in the air. Leo was scratching his beard, clearly looking bored whereas Rachel just looked like she wanted to slap his face. She still hadn't took off the contact lense on her remaining eye, the turquoise one, and Adam really wondered why she insisted on keeping it.

“Adam!” Lucy jumped happily to her feet when he arrived. Their attention was suddenly centered on him which made him stop.

“Everyone here reeks of happiness. Come on, give me your worst.” he asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I'm going to meet the Guards.” Leo responded with his natural blank expression. “The attack broke the engagement they had with us, we must ask for justice.”

There was a silence. Stupor clear on Adam and Lucy's face. For Adam, this it was normal, he wasn't aware of the leader's decisions. Lucy had just proved to her leader she hadn't been listening since the beginning which earned her a glare from him. Rachel clenched her teeth and shook her head.

“No. Leo you can’t. We don’t have the paper which protected us anymore. It must have burnt in the fire.

“Lucy's got it.”

Rachel screamed a _WHAT?!_ , and Leo smiled as Lucy slipped out of her sleeve the contract signed by the guards and the clan leader. She waved it happily and announced proudly.

“Thanks to feminine intuition.”

Both male vampires knew it was more her visions which made her act in this way but in front of Rachel they stayed mute, not wanting to waste time with explaining the problem the apocalypse was. Even though Leo was obviously unimpressed by the little vampire's choice of words.

“She thought of it in advance?!” Rachel’s voice grew louder. “I’m not buying it! How did you know when to take it? And how did you get it? I hid it in my office.

“I just knew. And I even made a copy.” she winked a she showed the other paper just as smug.

Leo barked out a laugh at the chocked face of his second in command who took it rather badly.

“What's so funny?! She took it in advance so she probably already knew we were in trouble! Why didn't she warn us?” her gaze turned menacing.

“Now is not the time to debate about my implication in the matter. We must act and prove the guards wrong.” responded Lucy with a smirk.

As she said that she turned her back and started to walk towards the exit. Which was bathed in complete sunlight. Rachel sighed and thought Lucy would stop when she saw the light but she didn't. The Wanderer took determined steps and it took a moment for the three of them to realize that she was really about to throw herself under the sun. Leo stretched his hand, caught the collar of her shirt and tugged her back next to him.

“We’re do you think you are going?

“Well, to the Promised Land?” The three vampires looked at each other with round eyes.

“In early morning?” Adam waved towards the light. “When a single glimpse of the sun could burn us to the bone?

“Oh!” she gasped. “Oh … Maybe later then.”

Rachel shook her head in disbelief. It was a bit too much for her. They already had proof that she could be dangerous to others but seeing a forsaken ready to walk into sunlight without thinking was a whole new level.

“Rachel,” Leo went on, with still a firm hand on the dark haired girl. “You’re my right hand, I'll leave you in charge of the clan while I’m gone. If ever I’m taken prisoner or executed you must guide them to the nearest clan in the city. Lucy, we have spoken about this. I trust you for what follows.”

Lucy bowed towards him, ignoring the confused look of the two forsaken at their side. Adam guessed it must have been about one of her visions but then, she usually refused to explain what she saw in clear detail. Lucy met his eyes and lifted an eyebrow in response to his curiosity.

“Adam. You’re the only one who can do that, stay by Lucy’s side. I’m afraid you’re her most and only faithful ally.

“I’m her friend. I’ll always stay by her side” he said with conviction.

“Yeah little Groom, that you are.” the leader straightened up. “I will announce to the clan that I'm leaving at sunset.”

As he turned, Lucy bent slightly to Adam and whispered with malice.

“You know I’m not a damsel in distress?

“I… I never thought so!” he coughed awkwardly as she shook her head.

Rachel snapped at them, still stressed out by the complicated situation.

“We must prepare some blood for him before he goes. The clan is going to be on edge when he leaves, I hope you are ready to keep them from panicking.” her look went to Lucy. “After reflection, you will not help in calming people down. I’m going to ask someone else.”

Adam followed her as she went to seek help in the clan. They pick up the elders of the clan who would be able to soothe the fright of the younger ones. As they organized themselves, Leo had time to announce his last orders and his decision to confront the Guards. At first the vampires were against it but Rachel took the lead and explained how the situation didn’t leave any other possibilities. Leo looked at her, pride clearly shining in his eyes.

He left shortly after. Not looking back once.

 

  )°(        )°(       )°(

 

When the next night fell and he still hadn't come back Adam knew that they were deep in trouble. Lucy started to nibble her nails and her sleeves out of boredom. She was listening to the soft humming of one of their companions and would sometimes close her eyes, head swaying to the rhythm. Her friend was happy to see her lying low and resting peacefully. A few forsaken had arrived with more pets and even a human. Too bad, they weren’t in a situation where they could just take a few sip of a human before letting him go. The weakest were allowed to drain him. It made Adam guts twist as the life was sucked away from the man but now they were completely healed and rested. This would have been good news if the idea of losing their leader wasn’t haunting their minds.

What really bothered them was that they couldn’t just stay there forever. They had to find a place to sleep properly, to be able to store blood so they wouldn’t have to feast on humans like they had just done. Sure, they weren’t the only clan in the country but they weren’t keen of leaving without Leo. Rachel was worried sick. She paced at the limit of their refuge, glancing at her watch, then at her clan, then continued her pacing with more energy. Stress oozing out of her. Adam sat on the edge of the subway station and let his legs slowly swing against the concrete. As far as he knew, Lucy was officially Awakened in the eyes of the guard. Leo couldn’t have defended her and he was probably locked away or worse, killed.

  
They needed to talk to someone over the guards, there had to be a way they could explain the problem. That was when a little idea started to crawl its way in his head. At first, he tried to shake it off. Bad idea, too risky and he couldn’t put the clan through more problems. Then he darted his glance towards the Wanderer and a smirk appeared on his lips.

_Maybe not that bad…_

He whispered his friend’s name and in a blur of movement, she reached him and sat by his side. A bright smile on her face and her amber eyes shining in excitement, she seemed to already know what he had in mind. She probably did know.

“No need to ask if you’re with me on this one?” Adam asked.

“No need indeed.

“Great. Now, first things first. Wifi.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know no one is really reading this but hey! I hope you like it anyway! (I'm gonna finish the story anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by the Shadowhunter TV show and the role-playing game World of Darkness. I hope you liked it! If you like this universe, well you could like this story! There are many similarities, so you could see it as an Alternate dimension. I hold a blog were other chapters are posted with some drawings and illustrations I've made for the story. You can go and read it here: http://deadserious-hazelgrove.blogspot.fr/  
> The blog still needs a bit of work but I post a drawing every week-end, and chapters every 3 weeks (English is not my first language so it takes some time to write the chapters, sorry)


End file.
